Los pasados que nos marcaron y el arcoíris lunar
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kouga y Ayame... antes de conocerse ambos pasaron por grandes tragedias que marcaron sus vidas antes de ver juntos por primera ves el arcoíris lunar
1. Ayame

**Los pasados que nos marcaron y el arcoíris lunar **

**Cap.1: Ayame**

No recuerdas… ¿Por qué no recuerdas?... yo jamás olvidare esa noche cuando apareció le arcoíris lunar…

-Ayame…- hablo el anciano lobo blanco-

-¿Abuelo?- pregunto la niña pelirroja que no aparentaba tener mas de ocho años-

-Ayame… ya has de a ver escuchado ¿no es así? Nos marcharemos alas montañas del norte- dijo mirando como los verdes ojos de la niña se iluminaban de emoción- en ese lugar llevaras a acabo tu entrenamiento-

-¡Si abuelo!- le respondió alegre-

Ayame la pequeña Yukai lobo, era la nieta del gran sabio, ella era una niña muy alegre, muy vivas, pero tenia una rareza entre su especie, ella era la única lobita con cabellos rojizos semejantes al fuego, y ojos verdes como los jades, a diferencia de las demás niñas de su tribu quienes la mayoría era rubias o de cabellos platinados, de ojos azules o grises… mas sin embargo ala pequeña no le importaba

Siempre en los territorios del Sur la pequeña áyame fue respetada, no solo pro ser nieta del gran sabio, sino por que todos los miembros de las tribus tanto de sur como el norte sabían sobre su pasada un pasado, el cual ella logro olvidar; un pasado que no quería revivir nunca mas…

_Flashback_

_Hace cuatro años cerca de las grandes montañas nevadas se encontraba una tribu de yukais, los cuales vivían en armonía, en la cueva mas alta de las demás se encontraba el gran sabio de esa tribu, adoptando su forma humana, era un joven fornido de ojos grises, al igual que su largo cabello, de tez blanca, en su rostro no se marcaba el paso de los años, al contrario parecía un joven de no mas 26 años a pesar de que ya tenia mucho tiempo viviendo, por taba las ropas blancas correspondientes a su tribu y su armadura de hierro color plata…a su lado derecho se encontraba una joven que aparentaba no mas de 20 años de ojos azules y cabellos platinos largos y lisos, portando de igual manera sus ropas blancas y una armadura la cual parecía ser de un color azul grisáceo… a lado izquierdo del sabio se encontraba una mujer de cabellos platinos, pero el color de sus ojos era verde, un verde muy semejante al jade, mas que eso eran mas hermosos que aquellas joyas, en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto cubierto en pieles, el cual miraba con infinita ternura._

_El yukai en medio de ambas mujeres miro a quien se encontraba de su lado Izquierdo, de igual manera mirando al pequeño con ternura…_

_-Padre… ¿cree que algún día podamos regresar mas al norte?- pregunto la de ojos verdes- _

_-Regresaremos… si, pero no ahora, tenemos que esperar a que los cachorros sean mas fuertes y solo así podrán soportar el arduo entrenamiento en aquellas montañas nevadas- hablo en sabio mirándole a los ojos-_

_Los cachorros… se refería a todas las crías de la tribu… deshace quince años los lobos regentes de las montañas nevadas bajaron de su hogar a las montañas cálidas no muy alejadas de su territorio, por ahora no era un buen lugar para ninguno de la tribu desde que se supo de la existencia de la perla de shikon y que esta avía desaparecido, los demonios que quisieran poseerla la buscarían por todos lados matando, destruyendo, siempre las montañas eran las mas afectadas por tal motivos todas las tribus de las cuatro regiones se movilizaron a lugares mas seguros; ya avían pasado sesenta años desde que a el lo nombraron el nuevo sabio, veinte años después, vio nacer a su primeras crías y quince años después se convirtió en abuelo, había vivido mucho y no podía quejarse no de tener a una gran familia junto a el._

_-Serafina…- capturo su atención- nosotros subimos alas montañas por un corto tiempo, y eso es para no perder nuestra esencia como yukais de las montañas nevadas… sin embargo a pesar de que podemos sobrevivir a esos climas tan fríos ya no es bueno por la gran cantidad de demonios que nos sacaron de nuestros territorios, además la montaña es solo para nuestros antepasados-_

_-Lo se padre… pero me gustaría que los Haru y Daiki conocieran el lugar donde su padre y yo crecimos desde niños- comento la de cabellos platinos-_

_-Y lo conocerán Serafina… al igual que la pequeña lobita que sostienes en brazos… por cierto…¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- interrogo el sabio, ya que no por siempre le dirían pequeña lobita-_

_-Ayame…- se escucho una vos masculina entrar ala cueva- Discúlpeme sabio Yu por haberle interrumpido y entrometerme en una conversación ala cual no fui invitado- se disculpo aquel joven que traía tras de el a dos pequeños- _

_-Kaito… ¿ese nombre será por el cual se deberé de llamar ala pequeña lobita?- pregunto- _

_Kaito… era un joven bastante apuesto, de ojos grises claros, pero de una cabellera larga y rojiza como le fuego atado a una coleta al nivel dela nuca, por taba las mismas ropas blancas y una armadura gris opaco… Kaito se arrodillo frente al gran sabio en señal de respeto, mientras dejaba su katana a un lado vigilante de que los pequeños no fueran a tomarla._

_-Yu…- hablo la mujer rubia después del corto lapso de silencio- Serafia tiene razón hace diez años que no subimos la montaña, por lo general subimos cada cinco años y permanecemos en ese lugar 10 años para después bajar- comento-_

_- Yuki… ya lo eh dicho- hablo con calma- subiremos cuando las crías estén listas, no creo que Haru y Daiki sean aun fuertes para el camino- _

_-Con todo respeto gran sabio… mis hijos son fuertes a pesar de solo tener cinco años cada uno estoy seguro de que podrán soportar- dijo confiando el de ojos grises-_

_-No dudo de que Haru y Daiki no sean fuertes, pero hay mas crías que recién nacieron un gran ejemplo es tu hija Ayame- hablo el sabio yukai-_

_-Lo entiendo y no protestare mas ante ello- se disculpo kaito-_

_-Niños…- hablo la yukai de ojos verdes- vengan conozcan a su hermanita-_

_Ambos niños se acercaron a su madre curiosos ya que seria la primera ves que verían a la pequeña Ayame, como toda curiosidad en los niños era de entender el que tuvieran muchas dudas y mas a su nueva hermana…_

_-Mamá- hablo el pequeño de ojos grises y cabellos platinados- ¿por que mi hermanita no se parece a mi?-_

_-¿Oh a mi?- pregunto le otro pequeño-_

_Haru y Daiki eran gemelos, ambos de ojos grises como su padre y cabellos platinados como su madre, aun que aun eran pequeños y no portaban armaduras como los demás, vestían con pieles blancas, lo cual podría parecer que fueran difíciles de diferenciar, pero no mucho ya que Haru tenia su cabello platinado recogido en una coleta igual que su padre la nivel dela nuca y Daiki lo tenia sujeto a una coleta alta._

_-Pequeños- hablo Yuki- es por que la pequeña Ayame tiene los ojos de su madre y la misma cabellera que su padre- explico-_

_-¿Pero por que nosotros no?- pregunto Daiki-_

_- Por que al igual que ustedes pequeños… Ayame es un regalo del cielo, y nuestro deber como familia es cuidar de todos nosotros- hablo con serenidad serafina- _

_Ambos pequeños no comprendieron, pero sabían que abría un gran cambio en sus vidas desde que Ayame nació, ambos ahora serán hermanos mayores y su deber es cuidar a su pequeña hermana… pero a veces el ser mayor tiene sus ventajas. _


	2. Kouga

**Gomen por el retraso u.u . Antes que nada aclaro ( algo que no se por q no salió en el cap anterior… u.u fue mi culpa) los personajes le pertenecen a****Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi…. Ahora si el cap jiji n.n**

**Cap.2: Kouga**

Yo… lo recuerdo, si recuerdo esa noche del arcoíris lunar… pero… por favor será mejor que lo olvides, no se… no se si saldré con vida de esta dura batalla que me espera.

-¡Kouga!...¡Kouga!- gritaba una yukai que se encontraba caminado por le bosque- ese chiquillo donde fue que se metió ahora…¡Kouga!- volvió a llamarle-

De la nada algo parecía estar apunto de caerle del cielo, la joven de no mas dieciséis años, gracias a sus agiles reflejos logro esquivar lo que fuera que caía del cielo, a pocos metros de distancia de ella, se encontraba el cadáver de un Oso negro, la chica miro extrañada aquel cuerpo, suponiendo quien puedo haberlo echo ya que su olfato no la engañaba y ese aroma no era difícil de reconocer…

-Esto… es obra de…- miro desconfiada a su alrededor sabia que aquel cachorro estaba tramando algo y sea lo que sea no era nada bueno, no para ella-

-¡Yuri!- grito tras de la chica, a pesar de tener buenos reflejos era fácil de asustar-

-¡Kouga!- grito molesta- casi me matas del susto… por kami por que mataste a este oso-

Kouga era un niño de no mas de diez años dueño de tez morena, unos hermosos ojos azules, de una cabellera negra como la noche la cual mantenía sujeta en una coleta alta, era un niño bastante alegra y divertido, y era el niño mas fuerte de su manada, el portaba las ropas en color café que asía referencia al la tribu de lobos del sur, y usaba su armadura de hierro combinada entre colores grises fuertes y opacos…Yuri era una joven yukai también dela tribu de lobos del sur, usaba las mismas ropas que Kouga, pero su armadura era de un color gris muy oscuro, su tez era albina, sus cabellos eran de color castaño que le llegaba al nivel de su cintura lacio y suelto en su frente portaba una cinta de piel color café lo raro en ella era sus ojos marrones puesto que los lobos de esa tribu solían tenerlos de color azul o negros.

-¡Kouga, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo!¡esta prohibido acercarse a esta zona mas para los cachorros!- le regaño poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-

-¡Ya no soy un cachorro!- reclamo-

-Si lo eres… Kouga, no por ser hijo del jefe de nuestra manada te sentirás con todos los privilegios de hacer lo que tu quieres…¿Por qué mataste a este oso?- pregunto señalando al animal inerte además de regañarlo como lo aria una madre con su hijo-

-Quiero nuevas pieles para mi, las otras no me gustan, además llevare alimento ala manada y asi mi padre vera que soy muy fuerte- dijo jalando al animal de una pata-

-Kouga…-suspiro resignada la yukai- ¿por que quieres demostrarlo?-

-Por que mas… quiero ser el próximo jefe una ves que a mi padre lo nombren uno de los nuevos sabios- respondió de modo divertido-

-Sabes que abra una lucha por le poder, a nadie la importara que seas el hijo de del jefe o del sabio… cuando eso pase los mas fuertes dela tribu lucharan por el poder- le comento-

-¿tu lucharas?- pregunto Kouga algo serio-

-No…no me interesa, solo quiero que tu estés bien… Kouga – camino hasta ponerse al frente de el- te conozco desde que eras un cachorro, bueno un cachorro mas pequeños-

-¡Que no soy un cachorro!- alzo la vos-

-Ya lo se… Kouga, desde que naciste eh estado con tígo, soy tu mejor amiga, y tu eres como mi pequeño hermano- comenzó a hablar le de una manera tranquila, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón-

-¿Eh?- eres mi amiga una muy buena amiga, pero mi padre me ah enseñado todo lo que se y es por eso-

-Te equivocas…- le interrumpió posando una mano en su hombro derecho- Kouga, tu padre el jefe te ah enseñado a pelear y sobrevivir para que tomes su cargo, si, eso lo se mejor que nadie, pero yo te eh enseñado cosas mas valiosas que le solo pelear para sobrevivir-

-¿De que me servirá ser prudente cuando peleo?¿por que no puedo atacar a humanos cada que me plazca?- interrogo le joven lobo-

-Ser pruedente, eso evitara que pierdas el control de ti mismo cuando estés en una situación peligrosa, los humanos son necesarios, por que ellos trabajan la tierra, asiendo de esa forma que los animales crezcan y sean fuertes, y para que nosotros podamos alimentarnos de ellos- le dijo-

Kouga no entendía nada de lo que Yuri le estaba explicando…los humanos es que ¡¿Ellos dependen de los humanos?...los humanos como lo avía confirmando y como le avía dicho su padre son criaturas débiles las cueles no merecen vivir cerca de los dominios de los hombres lobos, por que Yuri habla de esa forma de ellos como si les debiera la vida… en verdad Yuri era una loba muy extraña, era solitaria, pero no quitaba que le hablara a los demás miembros de la tribu, siempre estaba con el y le enseñaba muchas cosas, aunque no se compararan a las cosas que su padre le enseñaba desde que Kouga podía recordar Yuri asido su mas grande y querida amiga.

-No entiendo- le dijo algo confundido-

-¿Qué no entiendes cachorro?-

-Que no…- suspiro derrotado Yuri jamás dejaría de decirle cachorro- en verdad no te entiendo los animales, humanos, tierra… ¡que tonterías estas diciendo!- exclamo apunto de perder le juicio, a lo que solo recibió una pequeña risa por parte de la chica- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que por mas que lo quieras entender no lo aras hasta que no seas alguien mejor que tu padre- le confeso-

-¡Yo seré el próximo jefe de la tribu ya lo veras!- exclamo con decisión-

-Si… por ahora hay que regresar, cachorro ¿quieres que te ayude con tu enorme presa?- hablo con burla-

-No soy un cachorro… pero…- detuvo sus palabras- ¿por que mi padre aun no quiere darme una katana?… la necesitare y mas ahora para quitarle la piel a este animal…-

-Cuando estés listo Kouga… cuando estés listo-

Ambos caminaron de regreso ala cueva donde habitaban, a diferencia de las demás tribus, la tribu del sur habitaba en una sola cueva, esta escaseaba de hembras por lo cual las únicas que quedaban eran cuidadas con recelo… por fin los dos últimos miembros de la manada avían llegado, se sentía la tención, el pequeño yukai presentía que estaba por recibir un merecido castigo, al igual que su acompañante; en el fundo dela cueva se podía apreciar al figura imponente del jefe de los lobos con la mirada serena pero fría, el hombre no aparentaba tener mas de veinticinco años, de cabello al igual que Kouga negro, largo pero le lo tenia suelto, se encontraba en una pose de piernas y brazos cruzados como si meditara en algo, sus ropas eran de color marrón muy oscuro y su armadura de color negro.

Ambos yukais se arrodillaron frente a el en señal de respeto, esperando a que algo mas pasara…

-Esta prohibido llegar mas tarde después de que el ocaso se puso- dejo escuchar su grabe voz autoritaria-

-Lo siento señor- comenzó a disculparse Kouga- estaba cazando…-

-No- interrumpió la yukai- fue mi culpa jefe Kou… Sali a buscar al cachorro y lo encontré-

-No encuentro el motivo del por que haigas tenido que salir a buscarlo- hablo dejando ver sus ojos azules-

-Lo se, pero me preocupa- confirmo bajando la cabeza-

-Kouga…- le llamo- ¿que asías fuera del territorio?- pregunto-

-Padre me encontraba cazando aun Oso…el cual como puedes ver esta en medio dela cueva lo traje para alimentar ala manada- respondió con respeto-

-No encuentro motivos para que ambos tardaran- gruño le jefe-

-Señor, cundo encontré al cachorro y vi a la presa muerte le pedí una explicación, aunque no debí de hacerlo…-

-¿Le dijiste algo sobre los humanos?- pregunto con un tono molesto-

-Si-

-¡Esta mal!- estallo el jefe de los lobos atacando ala chica sujetándola fuerte mente por el cuello- Los humanos no son mas que escoria, basura para nosotros, les permitimos vivir en las cercanías de nuestro territorio, pero tarde o temprano saqueamos la aldea nos alimentamos de ellos que no se te olvide nosotros no protegemos humanos!- estaba enfurecido, puesto que le futuro jefe de la tribu no podía tener una mentalidad tan errónea como la de esa yukai-

-Lo… siento- le estaba faltando el Aire, tenia los ojos fuerte mente apretados acausa del gran dolor que sentía en su cuello-

-¡Todos!- exclamo- nosotros no protegemos humanos los matamos… prepárense… atacaremos la aldea del este- grito a lo que todos los demás apoyaron levantando sus lanzas- y tu…Yuri- miro ala yukai que se encontraba tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire- da gracias a que te permito vivir-

-Yuri- susurro Kouga-

-Esta bien ve… has caso al jefe y olvida todo lo que te eh dicho…Kouga, se el mas fuerte quieres-

Kougan ya no entendía nada, por que ahora Yuri le decía eso… entendía el odio a los humanos, pero Kouga no lo sentía, aunque estuviera en sus venas, el simple echo de atacar algo o alguien le agradaba, todo fuera para complacer a su padre…Yuri por otro lado solo se lamentaba el haberle enseñado todo eso a Kuoga, por que tarde o temprano terminaría odiándola.


	3. Las aves del paraíso… el odio de Kouga

**Cap.3: Las aves del paraíso… el odio de Kouga a los Hanyu**

Pasaron unas semanas desde el incidente en la cueva de los hombres lobo…Yuri por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a comportarse de una forma extraña con el ya no era la misma de siempre cada que le intentaba acercarse ella se alejaba y la indiferencia comenzaba a marcar a Kuoga asiendo que detestara ala yukai.

Una tarde mientras el joven lobo caminaba por el bosque, comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños a su alrededor, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, siguió su camino hasta que…

-¡Buh!- de entre las ramas de los arboles salió Yuri espantando a Kouga-

-¡DEMONIOS!- grito aterrado- ¡Yuri!¡estúpida Yukai!-

-¿Eh? Óyeme cachorro por que me hablas de ese modo- protesto la yukai poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-

-Soy el hijo del jefe no un cachorro- respondió a modo cortante-

-¡HMP¡ pues si se nota que eres como tu padre Kouga- pero este no le respondió nada y siguió su camino- ¿eh? Kouga ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto caminado tras de el intrigada-

-Nada- siguió su camino-

-"AH Kouga le pasa algo lo conozco"…Oye-

Antes de que la yukai dijera algo una enorme sombra paso por arriba de ellos… poniéndolos en alerta, el joven lobo no podía creer lo que avía visto era un sombra enorme, no parecía a al de algún animal que haiga conocido antes… era gigante.

-¿Que fue…- tartamudeo el chico-

-¡Cuidado Kouga!- alerto Yuri echándose enzima de el-

Justo en ese momento una enorme criatura bajo del cielo intentado atrapar a los yukais, rasgando la tierra fácilmente, Yuri se movió mas rápido asiendo que kouga se escondiera tras de un frondoso árbol, Yuri por su parte corrió lo mas que pudo hasta hacerlos llegar fuera del valle

-"¡Demonios… no ahora!"- pensó sintiendo ya como sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle-

Corrió mas aprisa sintiendo ya dolor en sus piernas, como el pecho le quemaba por la falta de aire, su respiración ya era demasiado agitada…miro asía le frente el claro del cielo le decía que aun no era demasiado tarde, tanto para ella, y los demás, si estaba en lo correcto un grupo de yukais dela tribu aun debía de estar en las cercanías asiendo su guardia, eso quería decir que podía pedir ayuda; silbo como solo ellos saben para darse una alerta de ayuda o peligro.

-¡Cuidado!- esta ves la vos era de Kouga quien se abalanzo contra Yuri esquivando a una de las critauras-

-¡Kouga¡- hablo alarmada- te dije que regresaras a la madriguera- su pecho subía y baja con rapidez estaba muy cansada y le hablar de ese modo le izo perder todo el aire en sus pulmones y trataba de regresarlo con desespero-

-¿Que te paso tu no eres a si, eres mas rápida que yo? y pude correr a tu paso, mucho mas lento que el mío normal-

-Eso no… te incumbe- fue toda su respuesta, ala ves que se escuchaba el gruñir de aquel monstro que se dirigía para atacarlos-

Yuri, al ver que no tenían forma de escapar lo único que izo fue abrazar a Kouga y ponerlo por debajo de ella para protegerlo con su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque por el… Yuri quedo semiinconsciente aun lado de Kouga, este miro las heridas de la yukai en su espalda eran las tres mascas de una garra, miro ala criatura la cual tenia una forma descomunal, era como un ave, pero arriba de su cuerpo estaba la mitad de un cuerpo casi humano… nuevamente esa cosa se disponía a atacar, el yukai solo cerro los ojos fuerte mente. Se escucho le chillido dela criatura, al igual que el aullido de los lobos; abrió sus ojos y frente a el estaba la criatura muerta, aun lado su padre envainando nuevamente su catana.

-Padre…- susurro-

-Jm…chiquilla tonta- hablo kuo de forma molesta-

-¡Yuri! Padre tenemos que ayudarla!- pidió le pequeño acercándose a la chica pero se detuvo al percibir un extraño olor- sangre…¿humana?-

-Kouga- le llamo-

-Regresa ala madriguera, yo me are cargo de ella- el chico asintió mirando con sierta pena ala joven-

El no podía hacer nada menos de algo como lo que acababa de pasar, estaba seguro de que su padre la mataría por haber echo algo tan arriesgado y mas por involucrarlo a el, ahora se preguntaba que eran esas cosas, puesto que aves no podían ser entonces ¿que eran?... pasaron tres días… tres días sumamente largos para el, el no saber anda de su padre o de Yuri ya lo estaba poniendo algo incomodo, su padre no solía tardar tanto, por lo general llegaba ala cueva ya entrada un poco la noche pero nunca se avía ausentado tantos días…

-Kouga…- hablaron unos yukais dela misma edad que el-

-¿Eh?¿que quieren?- pregunto con fastidio-

-Oye ¿sabes que son los hanyu?- pregunto un chico de ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos-

-Son los mitad demonio, seres repulsivos- contesto-

-Y dinos- le hablo nuevamente el oji negro- ¿tu serias amigo de un hanyu?-

-Primero prefiero ser devorado por esos animales- bufo molesto-

Sin embargo los chiquillos solo rieron y se alejaron de el, Kouga quedo algo extrañado pero no tomo importancia, sin su padre en ese lugar el era "jeje suplente" y no podía hacer todo lo que quisiese… algunos yukais confidentes de su padre le dijeron que esas aves eran muy conocidas como "aves del paraíso" por su forma y que eran enemigos naturales de ellos, ya que los devoraban, lo que no se explicaban era el por que bajaron de las montañas si se supone ellos habitan los mas alto.

Esa misma noche por fin regreso su padre junto a Yuri, se alegro mucho pero ahora no se explicaba por que los demás la miraban con repulsión y fastidio, su olor avía cambiado, olía a hiervas medicinales y a humanos… ¿Por qué?, mas sin embargo no entraron ala cueva, se desviaron caminado directo al bosque. Kouga los siguió esperando no ser descubierto por ambos.

-Ya todos los saben- se comenzó a escuchar la vos de Kuo-

-Lo se… Kuo- yuri hablaba en forma de susurros-

-Yuri, creo que sete advirtió cuando llegaste, el día en que todos supieran la verdad tendrías que morir o marcharte- su tono de vos era calmado-

-Kuo…se que soy la deshonra de tu clan y que solo la tribu del sur sabe de mi-

-Tienes que irte… ya que lo saben tengo que proclamar aun nuevo jefe dela tribu-

-Kuo…se que soy diferente y ya todos los saben… ¿pero el cachorro aun no lo sabe verdad?-

-Si quieres que lo sepa, tu selo dirás… oh pretendes que mi hijo sea la burla de toda la manada, que todos este nenterados menos el-

¿De que hablaban esos dos? Que tenia que saber que no supiera el… sin duda todo era demasiado extraño

-Kuo…ya estoy preparada para esto, tu le enseñaste todo lo que sabe y yo me tome el atrevimiento de enseñarle mas cosas a si como lo hubiera echo su madre… me encariñe mucho con el cachorro desde que nació lo eh sentido como un pequeño hermano… pero ya no importa...-

-Yuri… siempre supimos que eras extraña, yo sabia todo el tiempo que eras diferente y nadie se percato hasta ahora- pauso asiendo un silencio algo temeroso- Kouga… - llamo serrando los ojos-

-S-si- tartamudeo saliendo de su escondite-

-En cuanto termines de hablar con Yuri regresa de inmediato ala cueva, ya no tendrás nada que hacer aquí- le dijo caminado en dirección a la tribu-

-Kouga…- susurro después de un corto lapso de silencio-

-Yuri… se que mi padre es duro pero hablare con el lo que paso ase unos días no fue tu culpa no sabíamos que…-

-Kouga no es eso- le interrumpió- ¿ya lo notaste verdad?... mi olor es diferente huelo a humano –

-Pero…-

-Kouga, solo te pido algo sabes que yo confió mucho en ti y tu ¿confías en mi? Prométeme que recordaras todo lo que te dije-

-Tratare… aunque trataste de tomar el lugar de mi madre, enseñándome esas cosas- hablo algo molesto-

-Lo se y lo lamento… cachorro tengo un regalo para ti- sin mas quito la katana de su cintura entregándose al pequeño lobo- solo es un recuerdo, además me dijiste que ya necesitabas una ¿no?- le sonrió con ternura-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con enojo, no era normal que ella hiciera eso y darle muchas desviaciones le molestaba-

-Kouga yo… me tengo que ir… iré a la aldea donde vive mi madre- le dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos-

-¿Aldea? ¿Con los humanos?- interrogo-

-Si… dime sabes…¿Qué es un Hanyu?- pregunto mirando la cielo-

-Si un ser impuro-

-Si tal ves… el problema Kouga, es que los hanyu tiene un lapso en el cual muestran su verdadera forma humana, después regresan a hacer un demonio no completo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto a que tu te vayas?- pregunto-

-Tu padre acaba de manchas sus manso con sangre humana, para fingir que ya me ah matado-

-¿Eh?-

-Kouga me veo como tu, pero no soy como las hembras de la manada-

La yukai se inclino ala altura de Kouga sonriéndole de una forma extraña, quito la cinta de piel que tenia en la frente, Kouga no entendió ¿por que dijo " me veo como tu, pero no soy como las hembras de la manada"?… su respuesta fue confirmada rápido cuando ella iso su largo cabello an lado, sus orejas no eran como la de los demonios lobo, eran oídos humanos…

-Esto es solo una parte Kouga- le dijo sacándolo de su a sombro- mesclo mi olor con el de los lobos para no oler a humano casi siempre, mi padre fue un hombre lobo fuerte, y mi madre es una sacerdotisa de una aldea-

-N-no-

-Lo siento… pero ya todos saben la verdad soy una hanyu, tu padre me llevo ala madriguera tres años después de nacer, eso fue por petición de mi madre, y tu padre acepto ya que mi padre fue su mejor amigo, es por eso que eh estado hay bajo su cuidado, pero siempre desobedezco y me escapo por cortos lapsos a la aldea para ver a mi madre, para vivir con los humanos, y después regreso- explico-

-¡Largo!- grito el Yukai- por tu culpa seré el as me reis de la tribu, ¡por tu culpa!... lárgate hanyu eres un asco-

-kou-Kouga- hablo asombrada- lo… lo siento-

Kouga salió corriendo de ese lugar, odiaba a los hanyu, los odiaba uno de ellos mato a su madre y por mucho tiempo fue engañado por una hanyu… que estúpido fue por no percatarse de eso.


	4. la perdida de Ayame

Antes que nada una ENORME disculpa por el gran retraso ( creo que no fue mucho O.o…jejeje ) pero bueno ya les traigo otro cap de este fic … solo espero que no me haiga quedado muy dramático jeje critiquen please

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi

**Cap.4: la perdida de Ayame**

Tres años avían pasado des que la pequeña áyame nació, sus hermanos la querían demasiado, sus padres, y sus abuelos también… la pequeña pelirroja vivía cada día desde que nació con alegría y amor, jamás se veía una mueca triste en ella al contrario todo era alegría para la pequeña.

-Ayame…Ayame- gritaban unos niños de aproximadamente siete años-

-No esta…- hablo uno de ellos molesto- donde se escondió esa niña-

-¡Daiki mira!- exclamo el niño idéntico a el otro-

-¡Ayame!- gritaron a coro-

La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba saltando las piedras de un rio el cual tenia una fuerte corriente, Ayame se caracterizaba por ser igual de aventurera que su madre y su abuelo, sin reprimirse nada, a diferencia de sus hermanos los cuales se parecían mas a su padre, serios, pero tranquilos muy alegres… La niña la escuchar el grito de sus hermanos perdió el equilibrio cayendo al rio y siendo arrastrada por este.

-¡Ayame!- gritaron asustados intentando rescatarla por sus propios medios-

Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, no podían ayudarla… de la nada salió una sombra que se dirigió a donde estaba áyame y la saco del agua, los gemelos miraron unos metros a su derecha donde los llantos de la niña eran más audibles. Ayame era sujetada de sus ropas blancas por un lobo blanco le cual los niños no tardaron en reconocer

-¡Abuelo Yu!- exclamaron felices dirigiéndose a ellos-

-¿Ayame?- Daiki fue el primero en llegar y tomar a su hermanita para que dejara de llorar-

-Abuelo Yu gracias- agradeció Haru-

-Cachorros deben ser mas cuidadosos con su hermana- les hablo el sabio- se suponía que la cuidaban ¿Qué paso?- pregunto tomando su forma humana-

-Bu-bueno – comenzó Haru- si cuidábamos de Ayame pero…-

-Pero queríamos jugar y Hary y Ayame se escondieron y yo los buscaba- socorrió Daiki puesto que su gemelo se ponía algo nervioso- encontré a mi hermano y ambos buscábamos a áyame pero no la encontramos-

-Si y cuando la encontramos estaba en el rio y se callo fue cuando tu abuelo apareciste y salvaste a nuestra hermanita-

-Abuelo yu muchas gracias- dijeron los gemelos inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto-

-Solo tengan mas cuidado, recuerden que nosotros los lobos somos una tribu muy unida y si algo nos llegase a pasar todos estaríamos muy tristes – explico alo cual los niños solo sonrieron-

-Abuelo…- hablo la pequeña- gracias-

-De nada pequeña-

El gran sabio se dirigió junto con nietos de regreso con la tribu, ya era tiempo de que los gemelos comenzaran su entrenamiento junto a su padre, y de que la pequeña Ayame regresara con su abuela y su madre… el sabio miro feliz a su tribu todo era tranquilo, no avía nada fuera de lo normal, y si podría decirlo su tribu a diferencia de las demás era la mas tranquila

-Gran sabio- tras de el apareció una joven rubia – los sabios de las otras tribus lo están esperando- le comunico-

-Gracias Yuki- le agradeció dedicándole una tierna mirada-

-Yu…- le hablo- estas seguro… ¿después de esto regresaremos alas montañas?- le pregunto-

-Si…- fue toda su respuesta antes de tomar nuevamente su forma lobuna y dirigirse a donde los demás sabios-

Ayame corrió por un amplio prado, divisando a su madre a lo lejos, la cual se encontraba recogiendo flores, la niña corría dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos rojizos… al llegar con su madre le sonrío aun estaba completamente empapada y por algún motivo su madre miro mas inocencia sobre ella una inocencia que le daba un toque sumamente encantador, Serafina la sentó en sus piernas comenzando a desenredarle su cabello con las manos, mientras que Ayame se entretenía con las flores que estaba cerca de ella, formando una corona de flores tal y como su abuela le avía enseñado .

-Mi pequeña Ayame- hablo su madre-

-Mami… el abuelo dice que iremos a las montañas- le dijo la pequeña-

-Si- serafina le sonrió de una forma muy dulce- tu no naciste en ese lugar, pero ese es nuestro hogar… así que para tu cumpleaños podrás ver las aureolas-

Ayame sonrío a mas no poder, desde que ella lo podía recordar su madre y padre tanto como a sus hermanos y ella les contaban sobre las aureolas boreales los cueles se formaban en el ocaso y que eran las pequeñas luces que se veían sobre las montañas, ellos les dijeron que eran mucho mas hermosas las aureolas cuando se podían mirar de cerca, desde entonces, los tres pequeños ansiaban ir a las montañas

Los aullidos de los lobos se escucharon por toda la zona , serafina tomo a su pequeña en brazos y se dirigió con el resto dela tribu junto con ella envuelta en un remolino plateado , no tardaron en llegar donde ya Kaito junto con los gemelos las esperaban, el gran sabio estaba sobre un altar mirando a toda su tribu, esperando a que guardaran silencio comenzando a hablar

-Amigos, mees grato comunicarles que me eh reunido con los demás sabios y todas las tribus regresaran a las montañas- ante esto todos se pusieron felices- es tiempo- prosiguió- de subir a las nevadas montañas del norte… a nuestro hogar- concluyo felizmente-

A la mañana siguiente antes de que le sol saliera todos pretendían comenzar su camino ala sima dela montaña, el camino seria largo y todos lo sabían, pero le felicidad por regresar a su hogar era mayor y estaban impacientes por llegar

El sabio tenia una muy mala corazonada, aun pensaba que fue mala idea subir tan rápido sabiendo de ante mano los peligros que avían por le camino, pero ver a su familia y a los suyos felices era suficiente para el, trato de ignorar ese presentimiento de alerta decidiendo tomar un pequeño descanso en el camino

-Padre- llamaron al sabio-

-¿Serafina?-

-Oh padre estoy muy feliz por fin los cachorros conocerán el lugar donde naci y donde conocí a su padre- hablaba emocionada la de ojos verdes-

-Lo se…serafina acabamos de pasar el campo de Ayame- le dijo desviando la mirada adonde se encontraba su nieta con sus hermanos y padre -

-¿El campo de Ayame?- interrogo confusa ante lo que su padre decía-

-Mi pequeña cachorra- le hablo tiernamente- pasamos un campo de lirios… y eso es lo que significa el nombre de tu cachorra-

-Lo siento padre- hablo apenada- me distraje y por eso no entendí lo que me dijiste-

-No te preocupes Serafina aun te falta crecer y …-

Pero no pudo terminar de decirle, pronto todos los dela tribu comenzaron a gritar "las aves" todos se pusieron en alerta , los mas fuertes de la tribu les hicieron frente a esas criaturas que desde hace tiempo se convirtieron en sus peores enemigas… las aves los superaban en números , pero los lobos no pensaban darse por vencidos.

Yuki la mujer del sabio tomo a los gemelos y junto con las demás mujeres de la tribu corrieron al bosque a ocultarse, no era por que ellas fueran débiles, al contrario eran fuertes igual que los hombres, pero lo que mas les interesaba era esconder a sus crías…Kaito y el sabio las cubrían protegiéndolas de que alguna ave les atacara…algo no estaba bien fue lo primero que paso por la mente de serafina, jamás avían tenido tantos problemas para derrotar a las aves, esas criaturas malditas comenzaron a decorar a cuanto hombre lobo podían capturar, fueron descubiertos los cachorros fueron descubiertos por una horrible ave del paraíso la cual pretendía atacarlos, pero antes de que esa cosa pudiese acercarse Kaito se interpuso siendo herido y capturado en el proceso

-¡KAITO!- grito aterrada serafina corriendo a ayudarle-

-¡No te acerques!- le grito le joven pelirrojo siendo completamente ignorado por su pareja-

-¡SERAFINA! –Yuki salió tras de ella para detenerla, en esos momentos su hija olvido todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron, a mantener la calma ante esas situaciones si ella debía proteger a las crías debía de mantenerse en su lugar y no actuar por inercia propia-

Ambas fueron a tacadas por otra ave al tener su guardia baja el gran sabio se acercaba velozmente para ayudar a su familia, de igual modo bajando su guardia, los instintos de protección a los suyos fueron mas fuertes asiendo que olvidaran sus principales roles.

Ante todo lo que pasaba Ayame miraba la escena petrificada, ¿que podía hacer ella siendo una niña muy pequeña? quería salir corriendo y ayudar a su mamá y a su papá, estaba aterrada… sus hermanos corrieron dejándola a tras diciéndole "Ayame hermanita escóndete" " nosotros ayudaremos a mamá u papá somos fuertes no pasara nada" quería gritar pero nada salía de su garganta era presa del miedo, tanto así que la escena paso en cámara lenta ante sus ojos… una de las aves abrió su hocico en el cual comenzaba formarse una luz muy fuerte y la cual era disparada ante los demonio lobo… su madre y su abuela tratando de proteger a sus hermanos, su abuelo acercándose a protegerlos y su padre siendo asesinado por el ave que lo capturo… lo demás solo fue un resplandor blanco y después…todo negro

Sentía un aire pesado, infestado de lamentos y llantos, poco a poco fue abriendo sus pequeños ojos, sentía su cuerpo liviano estaba siendo cargada por alguien… por fin sus ojos se abrieron completamente mirando ala persona que la sostenía era un hombre, era su abuelo que la miraba con alegría y pesar, Ayame lo miro fijamente su abuelo tenia una herida en el ojo derecho aun sangraba sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cueles se mesclaban con la sangre que lo cubría, la abrazo fuertemente que feliz estaba de que su pequeña nieta estuviera con vida.

-Mami…Papi- comenzó a hablar la niña- ¿Dónde están? ¿Haru, Daiki? ¿Abuelita Yuki?- interrogo con miedo las escenas de lo sucedido pasaron velos mente, cuando trataba de recordar que avía pasado-

-Ayame- dijo con pesar el sabio abrazándola aun mas fuerte sin dañarla- todo esta bien… yo estoy contigo y nunca te dejare sola- le dijo tratando de ser fuerte ante el gran dolor que sentía-

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto nuevamente comenzando a sollozar-

-Mi péquela cachorra – le dijo- ahora ellos están mejor y te cuidaran desde donde están-

Ayame lloro, lloro sin reprimirse era una niña pero esas palabras las entendió ala perfección, su padre, su madre, su vuela y hermanos avían muerto…¿Por qué solo ella se salvo? Ella quería ayudarlos pero estaba muerta de miedo, siendo una niña muy pequeña comprendía muy bien las cosas, era aventurera y atrevida ante todo, por que entonces no pudo hacer nada, será acaso pro que es devil…

-Abuelito- hablo entre sollozos- quiero ser fuerte-

-Pequeña-

-Quiero ayudar no quiero que nadie se baya- le grito llorando –

El sabio volvió abrazarla dejándola llorar hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida por tanto llanto, sus ojos cerrados aun dejaban que las lagrimas escaparan, ahora el se lamentaba el no hacer caso a sus instintos sabia que no debieron partir ese día peor aun así siguió, solo el era el responsable delo sucedido… ahora se encargaría de proteger ala pequeña Ayame aunque le costara la vida

**NOTAS FINALES: **

Fui! No se de donde saco tanta inspiración ( en cerio no se) una disculpa por la tardanza T-T pero la escuela ya no me deja ni siquiera tener vida… bueno el próximo cap lo publicare este sábado tal ves en la tarde o en la noche... REVIWES! Plisss n.n

Y bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos este sábado con otro cap jijij n.n

_**REVIEWS: **_

**rijeayko****: **_Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic nwn… y ya falta muy poco para que Kouga y Ayame se encuentren ( wiiii) n.n gracias besos _


	5. cuando nos conocimos

Cap5.: cuando nos conocimos 

Kouga por fin fue nombrado le nuevo jefe de los hombres lobo, el mas joven en toda su historia, enterró en lo mas profundo de su ser los recuerdos de aquella hanyu, ahora me pasaría una nueva vida y nada le aria repetir ese tiempo en el cual vivió engañado…

-Así que eso paso…- se dijo así mismo-

-Si… jefe Kouga ¿Qué piensa hacer?- le pregunto uno de los yukais-

-Lo que se supone que haga- contesto tajante- tengo que hablar con el ultimo de los sabios antes de que partan alas montañas-

En otra parte de las montañas del norte se encontraba la pequeña Ayame se encontraba con su abuelo, todos los de la tribu se preparaban para partir a las montañas después de cuatro años, la pequeña de ojos verdes ya estaba lista para su entrenamiento el cual lo llevaría acabo en las montañas.

-Abuelo- le llamo-

-¿Si?-

-Abuelo, ¿Por qué tengo este nombre?- le pregunto-

-Ayame, ese nombre lo eligió tu padre cuando naciste, el significado es precioso, y siempre te le eh dicho mi pequeña cachorra, eres un lirio hermoso y colorido- le contesto sentándose a su lado-

-Lirio eso significa mi nombre…- dijo en vos baja- abuelo ¿Cuándo nos marchamos?-

-En dos días antes de salir el sol, ya estaremos de camino a las montañas- le respondió mirando el ocaso- Ayame te daré una misión especial- volvió a hablar el sabio después de un prolongado silencio-

-¿Misión?- se pregunto-

-Si…mañana iras al bosque y traerás un lirio, con el entrenaras en las montañas- le dijo-

-Si abuelo- contesto la niña emocionada por su primera misión-

Kouga subió ala parte mas alta de la montaña donde el y su tribu habitaban, le dieron la noticia de que Kou el sabio avía caído enfermo y necesitaba ver a su hijo una ves mas.

-¿Me mando llamar sabio?-pregunto en forma cortes-

-Kouga…- hablo con vos débil el sabio-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto otra ves-

- La tribu debe abandonar esta montaña y buscar un nuevo territorio en el sur- hablo sin rodeos- ahora que eres le jefe, tienes que mover a los tuyos a un nuevo lugar, esta montaña será ahora donde habite le sabio-

Eso a Kouga no le cayo de sorpresa, sabia que si se convertiría en jefe tendría que buscar otro lugar para habitar, asintió levemente con la cabeza dispuesto a retirarse y dar la noticia, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miro a su enfermo padre

-Buscaremos una nueva madriguera en cuanto regrese de hablar con el sabio del norte- le dijo- en cuanto regrese abandonaremos esta montaña-

-Antes de que partas Kouga…- le detuvo- creo que ya estas informado del incidente de hace cuatro años-

-Si lo se, y no tengo el mas mino asunto en ello, solo tengo que ir y hablar con el sabio eso es todo- y sin mas se marcho del lugar-

Escogió a unos cuantos de los suyos para emprender el camino al norte, corrieron toda la noche, decidieron para su camino no era pro que la noche fuera un peligro, eso era cosa insignificante para ellos, pero todo el día no dejaron de caminar y merecían descansar…

-Iré a inspeccionar los alrededores- anuncio Kouga- los de mas busquen algo de comer- y sin mas se alejo-

Camino un largo rato por el bosque ¿Qué no avía dicho que inspeccionaría?... daba lo mismo de todos modos no avía alguna señal de peligro o eso era lo que creía cuando el aire se lleno de un olor familiar para el.

-Esas malditas aves- se quejo- no sabia que también casaran de noche- se alejo antes de ser descubierto y atacado-

No muy lejos se escucho el grito de una mujer y sin saber por que Kouga corrió donde escucho el grito, se oculto mirando que una mujer con un kimono azul corría para intentar salvarse de aquella ave, quedo a sombrado otro olor familiar, no era de la ave, era dela mujer, esa mujer era… ¿Yuri?

-Maldita ave- grito ala ves que golpeaba- cada ves es mas difícil conseguir las cosas- suspiro resignada mientras acomodaba su largo cabello castaño tras de si- Kouga-

-…-no le respondió solo se mantuvo tras del árbol-

-Vamos se que estas en este lugar, no te escondas o iré por ti-

-Creí que avías desaparecido ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- pregunto indiferente-

-Me entere de que tu padre avía enfermado, así que vine por unas hierbas medicinales para ayudarle- le contesto-

-Pierdes el tiempo, no necesitamos ayuda de un hanyu, una bestia como tu jamás podría ayudarnos –

-bien…- sonrío ala ves que baja su mirada- cachorro te as vuelto igual que tu padre-

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme cachorro!- grito- ni siquiera de nombrar a mi padre, entiende esto soy el jefe de los yukai lobo y tu no eres nada- clavo su mirada fría y cortante en ella-

-Acéptalo o no eres y serás un cachorro- le contesto del mismo modo-

Antes de que Kouga pudiese reclamar algunas aves del paraíso volvieron a atacarles, ambos gracias a su entrenamiento y poder lograron librarse de esas criaturas, Kouga cometió un pequeño error, se confió y bajo la guardia lo que una de las aves aprovecho para atacarlo con aletazo dela criatura lo mando unos metros lejos, Yuri al percatarse de eso corrió a ayudar a Kouga matando al ave de un solo golpe, ella cayo estrepitosamente al suelo

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose un poco-

- Tu.. estas herido- dijo con algo de debilidad en su palabras-

-No tardare en curarme- le dijo. Mientras mas se acercaba el, mas se intensificaba el olor a sangre- te hirieron, ¿puedes moverte?-

-Kouga… acercarte- pidió e forma calmada-

Cuando Kouga estuvo cerca se arrodillo frente a ella, notando la gran mancha de sangre que tenia en el hombro derecho

-Tienes razón, tal ves… no ya no eres un cachorro y me odias por mentirte tanto tiempo, pero esta re bien- hablo con dificultad, se quito la cinta de piel que tenia en la frente y cela puso a el cubriendo la herida en su frente-

-Yuri…-

-Me alegro, pro fin eres el líder de tu tribu, me hubiera gustado ver eso… cachorro- poco a poco fue estirando su mano asía el- por favor nunca olvides que a pesar de crecer siempre serás un cachorro para mi-

-Yuri, ¿por que te aferras en decirme eso?- pregunto tomándole de la mano-

-Por que hay cosas que nos marcan el la vida y hay otras que aparecen para borrar esas marcas- poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, en su cara se forma una leve sonrisa-

-¿Yuri?...¡Yuri!- sollozo el jamás avia llorado no desde ese día, y ahora lo asía otra ves-

Su mejor amiga, la que lo conocía desde que nació, ahora estaba muerta por salvarlo a el y el ya no sabia si odiarla o perdonarla.

Ayame salió ala misión ala cual su abuelo le avía asignado, se interno en el bosque antes de que el sol saliera, supuso que si salía antes que el sol regresaría mucho antes de que este se ocultase, ahora que lo pensaba la misión para ella no era nada difícil solo era encontrar un lirio y regresar ala montaña para al otro día subir a sus territorios

Por fin avía encontrado los lirios, maravilladla los contemplo, pero eran tan hermosas esas flores que no sabia cual tomar, una entre ellas llamo su atención, era un lirio morado, el único que resaltaba entre los demás de color blanco, ni bien avía tomado le lirio cuando una enorme sombra paso por arriba de ella, miro al cielo y las vio nuevamente, aquellas aves del paraíso que la encontraron pretendía devorarla.

-¡No!- grito tomando el lirio y comenzando a correr por el bosque-

Kouga avía llegado con los yukais del norte y hablo con el sabio, este ultimo asombrándose de que le nuevo jefe de los yukai lobo del sur fuera tan joven… el sabio le dio su aprobación como líder, era un costumbre antigua que los sabios de las tribus consintiera a los nuevos jefes que eran aptos para ese cargo tan importante

-¿Le sucede algo abuelo?- pregunto cortes mente el joven lobo-

-No es nada Kouga, llegaste justo a tiempo mañana antes de ocultarse el sol, subiremos alas montañas – dijo-

-Gran sabio- se anunciaron unos yukais en la entrada de la cueva-

Kouga los miro un poco no de una forma rara, sino que sus vestimentas eran como las de el , exceptuando que sus pieles eran en color blanco

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el lobo blanco-

-No encontramos a Ayame por ningún lado- dijeron- hay una aves del paraíso rondando el bosque-

-¿Ayame?- se pregunto Kouga- Abuelo permítame ir a buscar a su nieta- le pidió-

-Pero tu…-

-Gran sabio, se sobre el incidente de hace cuatro años, yo eh pasado pro algo similar, permítame ayudarle- pidió-

-En lo mas profundo del bosque se encuentran unos lirios, Ayame debe estar por ese lugar- le dijo a modo de aprobación Kouga salió de la cueva y se dirigió al bosque en búsqueda de Ayame-

La pequeña yukai corría tanto como sus piernas podían, sujetaba con fuerza el lirio, mirando tras de ella esperando a ver perdido a esas criaturas, pero cada ves parecían estar mas cerca, en un descuido tropezó con una de la raíces de un árbol, alzo su cara mirando a por todos lados un lugar donde pudiese esconderse de esas aves y lo encontró un pequeño hueco entre un árbol… entro en el esperando que las aves no la descubrieran, escucho sus gruñidos seguir se de largo, suspiro tal ves si los avía logrado engañar

Gran error, las aves dieron vuelta encontrándola y dispuestos a atacarla, Ayame lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar fuerte mente sus ojos.

-¡Miserables!- Se escucho un grito-

-¿Eh?- le pequeña abrió sus ojos mirando aun Yukai de pieles cafés atacar a las aves y derrotándolas –

La pequeña estaba impresionada ante aquel joven de orbes celestes que la miraba con una sonrisa, pareció que le tiempo se detuvo para la pequeña y el joven, Kouga se acerco hasta el árbol y extendió su mano para que la niña pudiera salir

-Ven- le pidió de forma amable- ¿Teres Ayame?

-Si-

-El abuelo estaba preocupado por ti- le dijo sacándola de aquel árbol-


	6. El arcoíris lunar

Cap6.: El arcoíris lunar 

La pequeña yukai solo mira a su salvador con un poco de nerviosismo, aun estaba asustada por el ataque de aquellas aves, Kouga lo noto y la bajo de sus brazos , Ayame intento dar unos pasos al frente, pero cayo antes de completar le primer paso.

-Te las timaste- le dijo mas que como pregunta como afirmación al ver como la pequeña sujetaba su tobillo derecho-

-Si- le respondió con un quejido-

- Esta bien no te esfuerces- Kouga se coloco frete a ella dándole la espalda se inclino- anda sube te llevare-

Ayame subió a la espalda del yukai, este comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los miembros dela tribu del norte, camino por un rato en el cual se comenzaba a producir un silencio incomodo para ambos, Kouga no era de los que hablaban demasiado, pero ¿eso seria normal en una niña? Hasta donde el recuerda por lo general son ellas las que nunca se cansan de hablar.

-De ve ser duro ser la nieta del sabio- dijo rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio-¿supongo que iras alas montañas con el?-

-Si- le respondió la pequeña- entrenare con el para ser fuerte-

-Ya veo…¿ese lirio lo usaras para tu entrenamiento?- desde que encontró ala pequeña Kouga noto que no soltaba aquella flor, cosa que le avía generado algo de curiosidad-

-Si, por que eso se significa mi nombre y lo llevare a las montañas- explico- por cierto… gracias por salvarme la vida-

-Procura no esforzarte demasiado y si llegas a tener nuevas dificultades te recomiendo – miro sobre su hombro ala pequeña que tenia sus ojos verdes fijos en el- que me busques y te cases con migo – le sonrió por ultimo-

-¡¿Enserio?- pregunto entre emocionada y confundida-

-Claro pequeña, una ves que bajes de las montañas del norte- volvió a sonreírle-

Ayame solo asintió con la cabeza antes de recargarse en la espalda de su salvador, serró los ojos quedando dormida, Kouga sonrió nuevamente al ver ese rostro inocente, la suave llovizna que caía en ellos se detuvo, extrañamente le arcoíris no apareció, ni siquiera cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba formarse. Siguió caminado desviándose del camino, ahora que lo pensaba estaba sorprendido de que una pequeña como ella pudiera a ver recorrido tanta distancia alejándose del lugar donde se encontraba el resto dela manada, ahora admiraba la valentía de ella por arriesgarse a ello, prefirió el cambio de dirección para no encontrarse con mas aves del para izo y eso seria lo mejor por ahora ya avia tenido suficiente de esas aves desde que su misión avía comenzado.

-¿UHM?- se quejo la pequeña ala ves que abría sus pequeños ojos-

-Despertaste, me alegro- le hablo de una forma serena –

-¿Me quede dormida?- pregunto exaltada-

-Si, no te preocupes, este dia fue muy agitante para ti –

-Oye…tu me preguntaste si mi nombre era Ayame- comenzó a hablar ya mas tranquila-

-Em si ¿ porque?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ah ya entiendo- rio un poco el yukai- pero mira que descuidado no me percate de ese detalle… soy Kouga- respondió alegre-

-Kouga …-pauso por breves segundos antes de sonreír- muchas gracias- agradeció por segunda ves-

-Jeje… de nada. Sabes eres muy linda pero ahora ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte?- interrogo, cada ves la curiosidad del joven yukai incrementaba-

-Para poder defenderme y defender a los míos- su tono de vos era triste al momento de responder-

Ella como el han pasado por circunstancias similares, o eso era lo que le pensaba, ase cuatro años esa pequeña perdió a sus padres quedando sola bajo el cuidado de su abuelo y el ase poco perdió ala persona mas allegada a el, además de que sufrió mucho cuando se entero de la verdad… los dos Kouga y Ayame eran parecidos, ambos avían y siguen sufriendo demasiado por aquellas perdidas aunque aparentaran no sufrirlo; su camino lo siguió por las orillas del bosque y el silencio se izo nuevamente presente… Ayame se avía recargado nuevamente en la espalda de ely el simplemente se perdió en sus recuerdos.

-Mira- exclamo la pelirroja sacando la yukai de sus pensamientos- es el arcoíris-

-Es… Es el arcoíris lunar – respondió mirando el fenómeno, era extraño que el arcoíris no hubiese salido cuando le sol se puso y apareciera casi atravesando la luna-

A si fue como ambos miraron el arcoíris, su primer arcoíris Lunar, ambos aun sin conocerse del todo bien compartieron el mismo pensamiento "no mirar asía atrás y ver siempre por el mañana" comenzarían desde cero una nueva vida dejando el pasado donde debe de estar… en el pasado.

-Kouga¿ enserio te casaras con migo? – ahora su tono de vos era alegre-

-Claro y es una promesa la cual te hago ahora bajo le arcoíris lunar- le sonrió tiernamente fijando sus celestes ojos en los verdes jade de ella-

Miraron otra ves le arcoíris era algo único para ambos y era el único testigo de la promesa que el joven yukai le asía ala pequeña de cabellos rojizos. Conforme seguía su camino el arcoíris los seguía sin comenzar a desvanecerse.

Por fin la tención desapareció para los miembros dela tribu del norte al ver ala pequeña Ayame regresar con el joven jefe de la tribu del sur, el gran sabio suspiro con alivio al ver a su pequeña nieta a salvo y que el joven lobo cumplió con traerla de regreso, Kouga bajo ala pequeña la cual corrió a abrazar a su abuelo sin percatarse de que tiro el lirio al cual se aferraba ase poco, Kuga se inclino para tomar la flor y caminar hasta donde el sabio y su nieta.

-Gran sabio- hablo cortésmente- ya debo retirarme con mi tribu-

-Muchas gracias Joven comandante por regresar con mi nieta a salvo- agradeció inclinando la cabeza -

¿comandante? Se pregunto la pequeña así misma ¿joven comandante? Jamás avía imaginado que su salvador fuera el líder de otra tribu y que ese mismo comandante le haiga prometido casarse con ella, y no sabia como debía de sentirse; esa actitud no paso por alto para el lobo blanco, por lo cual se marcho dejando a su nieta y Kouga para que pudiesen despedirse

-Kouga…-

-Ayame no te esfuerces y recuerda nuestra promesa- se inclino la nivel de la niña y con gentileza y cariño acomodo el lirio en el cabello rojizo de ella-

-No olvidare la promesa, y tu no la olvides tampoco- le dijo tomándole de la mano-

-Por su puesto que no jamás la olvidare-

-Es una promesa-

se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después correr en dirección a su abuelo despidiéndose con un tierno gesto

_**Reviews…**_

_**Al Shinomori**__**:**_

Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por las observaciones que me haces, O.o en cerio que sueño desesperada por los reviews… sorry no lo volveré hacer jeje, gracias por recomendarme la opción para los rr anónimos, no lo avía puesto antes por que no sabia ( ¬¬ torpe de mi) pero ya esta, y si tienes mucha razón tengo errores muy notorios y en los cuales pienso trabajar, a si como el "avía" no me percate de eso y creí que lo asía bien, bueno muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews y espero que te gusten los de mas caps n.n

Besos… bye bye!


	7. Aun lejos pienso en ti

_cap7.:Aun lejos pienso en ti_

la promesa…

parada al borde de un acantilado la yukai miraba a un punto fijo en la nada, recordando la promesa que aquel joven yukai le avía echo cuando solo era un niña de ocho años… años, desde entonces, desde la ultima ves que se vieron pasaron cuatro años, en los cuales se enfrento al duro entrenamiento al que su abuelo le avía sometido , quería ser fuerte y defender a los suyos era una meta que estaba dispuesta a lograr, por otro lado estaba la promesa bajo aquel arcoíris lunar; el momento mas maravillosos de si vida.

El momento que le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir, para sobrevivir… y el, el que siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos dándole animo, dándole apoyo para superar las dificultades.

-Ayame- una vos ronca y cansada hablo tras de ella-

-Abuelo ¿que sucede?- pregunto arrodillándose junto la gran lobo blanco-

-Escucha pequeña, hace cuatro años subimos alas montañas, y as superado audazmente cada prueba que se te a impuesto, pero ahora tienes que saber algo mas- pauso al notar aquella mirada de incertidumbre y confusión en la cara de su nieta- ¿sabes por que ase tiempo te di la misión de conseguir un lirio?- 

-¿El lirio?- inconsciente mente llevo una mano a su cabeza tocando la flor, recordando al instante cuando Kouga cela coloco en ese lugar-

-Nosotros que somos demonios corremos le riesgo de ser purificados por un gran poder espiritual, pero también podemos usarlo a nuestro favor-

-No entiendo abuelo-

-Pequeña lo que te quiero decir, es que mires la sima de la montaña, no muchos podemos llegar a ese lugar- pauso dirigiendo sus ojos grises tras de si para igual que su nieta ver la sima de la montaña- en ese lugar se encuentra una tamba de los sabios de la tribu de lobos del norte-

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que ir con el lirio a ese lugar?- pregunto aun mirando la montaña-

-Si… Ayame si de muestras ser valiente y decidida, podrás purificar esa flor y podrás usarla para purificar demonios, así como para proteger a los tuyos, pero…- se detuvo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja-

-¿pero?-

-Pero deberás de tener un fuerte motivo para que eso pase-

-No te preocupes abuelo, podre hacerlo- sonrío la lobuna con mucha alegría, tenia un fuerte motivo, o eso era lo que ella creía-

Junto con su abuelo se ase alejaron de aquel acantilado reuniéndose con la manada, el gran sabio se situó en su lugar que era arriba de un altar de piedra, y Ayame por su parte se dirigió a un pequeño grupo donde se encontraba otras lobunas. Algunas de ellas al ver que la nieta del sabio se les acercaba decidieron retirarse de lugar con algunas muecas de enfado, dejando solo a dos de ellas, Ayame suspiraba pesadamente cuando esa posaba y sin tomarle mas importancia se sentó junto a las restantes

-Hola- saludo algo cansada-

-Ayame ¿por que tienes ese humor? – le pregunto una yukai de ojos azules y cabellos platas-

-No es nada, simplemente estoy algo cansada- le respondió sin ánimos-

- ¡Mio!- grito la mayor de las yukais presentes-

-¡Ah!- grito la nombrada- ¡¿Qué te pasa Rio? Me asustaste-

Mio y Rio además de ser las dos mejores amigas de Ayame ambas son hermanas, Rio es la mayor, al igual que su hermana compartía los mismos ojos azules pero su cabellera platinada era de forma rizada y la de Mio era completamente lisa de un largo asta la cintura.

-Lo siento… pero olvide el por que estaba por regañarte – se escucho con una torpe sonrisa-

-Bah! Por cierto Ayame ¿por que le sabio estaba contigo?

-Sera por que es su abuelo- bufo Rio ante el comentario-

-Es que me dará una nueva misión, parece que mañana subiré ala sima d la montaña- les explico-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCA?- gritaron al insinuó-

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- cuestiono asombrada por la forma en la que sus amigas reaccionaron-

-Ayame la sima de la montaña… bueno mi padre nos ah explicado que ese lugar es la tumba de los antiguos lideres de nuestra tribu- dijo Rio-

-Si y que además esta protegido por una gran barrera espiritual, que podría purificarnos y destruirnos- siguió Mio algo alarmada-

-Si eso ya lo se, por eso tengo que ir- hablo clamada y divertida ante las expresiones de sus amigas- además quiero ir para poder ser fuerte –

-Ayame eres bonita y mas fuerte que nosotras- mas clamada comenzó a hablar Rio- incluso podrías casarte con cualquiera de tribu con solo doce años-

-Pero ya tengo un prometido- expreso Ayame algo molesta por le comentario- en cuanto bajemos de la montaña me casare con el-

-Pero tu prometido no es de nuestra tribu, y han pasado cuatro años, crees que aun recuerde la promesa que el izo a una niña, además es un yukai que ya pudo haberse casado no crees-

-Ambas se equivocan, el me izo una promesa y prometió que no lo olvidaría, se que cumplirá con ello- entrelazo sus manos al momento que hablaba-

-¿Y esperas que ese lobo te este esperando debajo de la montaña con una caraba o algo así?- cuestiono Rio ala ves que se ponía de pie y ponía ambas manos en su cintura-

-No tanto así, pero se que nos casaremos, además solo espera de ustedes un "ten suerte en tu misión" no esto- se quejo Ayame con un gracioso puchero-

-Ayame- suspiro Rio- ten cuidado, recuerda que eres mi única y mejor amiga, además de Mio-

-Gracias Rio- dijo molesta la mayor- Ayame cuídate mucho y si sientes que no podrás solo regresa si-

-Gracias chicas verán que regresare pronto- dijo muy animada-

-Si solo regresa antes de que las auroras aparezcan podremos verlas las tres juntas- muy animada Mio abrazo a Ayame como buena amiga-

Las Auroras… por breves momentos llegaron recuerdos ala mente de la yukai, recuerdos donde su madre le había prometido que para su cumpleaños ella podría ver las auroras, por un segundo su expresión se torno triste cosa que no paso por alto para las hermanas, al darse cuenta de eso, cambio su expresión a una alegre. La mañana estaba entrando y Ayame ya estaba lista para subir la montaña.

-Solo recuerda esto pequeña- le dijo su abuelo- la montaña puede ser muy engañosa y puede jugar con tu mente-

-Lo tendré en cuenta abuelo- dándole un leve beso en al frente del gran lobo, comenzó su camino ala sima de la montaña-

El camino no se veía tan complicado como ella lo esperaba, incluso creía que todo seria sumamente fácil para la purificación del lirio y que podría regresar con la manada ala mañana siguiente, de un momento a otro el camino de la montaña comenzó a llenarse de neblina cosa que asusto un poco ala yukai.

-¿Pero que pasa?- se cuestiono al ya no poder ver casi nada-

De la tierra emergieron raíces con vida propia que intentaron apresar a la yukai, ella se defendió rápidamente saltando de un lugar a otro para esquivarlas y utilizo su katana para cortar aquellas raíces; ahora retiraba el a ver dicho que seria fácil, la montaña estaba llena de trampas y si no tenia cuidado algo mas grabe podría pasarle, respiraba agitadamente, eso además de ser sorpresivo para ella, fue algo difícil al no recordar con exactitud que hacer. Siguió su camino siendo atacada varias veces por los espíritus que a vitaban la montaña, pronto el camino ante ella estaba cubierto de nieve, por lo cual no se asombro tanto, sabia que el camino podría cambiar repentinamente ante sus ojos, ya que la parte mas alta estaba cubierta de nieve; al igual que cambio repentinamente el paisaje la noche llego, ala parecer avía estado caminado y peleando todo el día y ni siquiera dio una pausa para descansar y buscar algo que comer, buena eso ya no le importaba pronto terminaría con su misión y así era.

Llego a una zona que la parecer estaba echa de hielo, por fin avía llegado la lugar sagrado , lo mas extraño para ella fue que no avía la tan famosa barrera espiritual mientras mas se adentraba ala tumba pudo contemplar estatuas echas de hielo con las formas e los sabios y generales de su tribu, se asusto un poco al verlos, a pesar de estar hechos de hielo, estos parecían que miraba a Ayame como una extraña en sus dominós y eso era una completa extraña en aquel lugar.

Frente a ella apareció un lobo blanco como la nieve el cual tenia el triple de tamaño que un lobo normal, el gran animal se acerco a ella quien temerosa callo al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el animal sin recibir respuesta de la aterrada yukai- pregunte ¿Quién eres?-

-A…yame-

-Ayame ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- pregunto sentándose frente a ella-

-Yo… eh…yo- aclaro su garganta ala ves que baja su mirada- eh venido para purificar este lirio- mostro la flor- quiero ser fuerte para proteger a los míos- fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento-

-Por tu apariencia… diré que as sufrido demasiado y que hay algo que te pone de pie cuando estas por rendirte- Ayame abrió los ojos muy grande ante las palabras de aquel lobo- ¿estas segura de lo que quieres? –pregunto- el destino es caprichoso y te da golpes muy duros-

-Ya eh recibido un duro golpe, y eh sabido vivir con eso- alzo su rostro encarando al lobo, mas sin embargo su mirada no mostraba seriedad o tristeza, estaba muy calmada-

-Ayame si quieres que esa flor sea purificada para el uso de un demonio… tienes que probarlo – finalizo-

Ayame siguió al lobo asta un altar el cual tenia detrás un enorme muro de hielo con extraños símbolos grabados en el lobo subió al altar y miro nuevamente a Ayame, fijando sus enormes ojos azules en ella

-¿Por qué quieres esto?- nuevamente cuestiono- ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de ayudar a tus padres y hermanos?-

Ante esas preguntas ala mente de Ayame regresaron las imágenes de ese fatídico día en el cual perdió a su familia… el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-_Tu podías a verlos ayudado_- susurro una vos en su mente-

-Solo era una niña- respondió con la manos en su cabeza como si comenzara un fuerte dolor en ella-

-_Aun así no fuiste importante para tu _madre- escucho nuevamente la vos-

_-¡KAITO!- grito aterrada serafina corriendo a ayudarle-_

_-¡No te acerques!- _

-En ese momento yo estaba en los brazos de mi madre- se dijo Ayame- y ella solo me soltó y me dejo con mis hermanos para ayudar a mi padre-

-_Lo ves no eres importante_- le dijo nuevamente la vos- _tus hermanos intentaron protegerte, pero tampoco los detuviste cuando podías-_

_Ayame hermanita escóndete- pidió Daiki-_

_-Nosotros ayudaremos a mamá y papá somos fuertes no pasara nada- le siguió Haru-_

-Yo… estaba asustada- dijo entre sollozos- no podía hablar o moverme-

-_Y así te convertiste en una carga para tu abuelo, ¿sabes que al verte recuerda a tu madre? Y al recordar a tu madre recuerda a su mujer… asi como a tu padre y hermanos- _

-Yo no podía hacer nada era una niña- cerro los puños aun sujetándose la cabeza-

-_¡Es por tu culpa que ellos están muertos! ¡Ya no tienes a nadie!- grito la vos en su mente- _

-¡Es mentira!¡Es mentira!- grito a la ves que caída de rodillas al suelo-

El lobo blanco solo miraba la discusión interna de Ayame sin hacer nada.

_-¿Y ahora solo quieres ser la carga de otro deminio?- _

-Kouga- repentinamente abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta- yo no quiero ser una carga- dijo- yo quiero estar a su lado-

_-¿Y crees que recordara la promesa que le izo a una simple niña?- pregunto-_

_-_Lo ara el lo prometió_- _

Una luz la segó por un instante apareciendo en un bosque, escucho ruidos tras de un arbusto, no se movió de su lugar, de entre ellos salió Kouga con una animal muerto sobre su hombro, Ayame se alegro al verlo e intento correr a el y decirle que había finalizado su entrenamiento, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como una yukai con los ropajes casi idénticos al de el se acercaba y se abrazaba de su brazo, ambos reían felices y Kouga no dudo en abrazar ala yukai.

_-ahora crees que recuerda su promesa- nuevamente la vos le hablaba-_

_-¡_No! No es verdad-

_-Si lo es tu misma lo viste, te olvido por completo-_

-No-

_-Te a cambiado por alguien de su misma tribu- _

-No…-

_-Solo fueron palabras en vano-_

-No… no es verdad-

_-Solo te dio ilusiones de un futuro inexistente-_

_-Procura no esforzarte demasiado y si llegas a tener nuevas dificultades te recomiendo que me busques y te cases con migo –_

_-¡¿Enserio?- _

_-Claro pequeña, una ves que bajes de las montañas del norte- _

_-Kouga¿ enserio te casaras con migo? – _

_-Claro y es una promesa la cual te hago ahora bajo le arcoíris lunar-_

_-Ayame no te esfuerces y recuerda nuestra promesa- _

_-No olvidare la promesa, y tu no la olvides tampoco- -_

_-Por su puesto que no jamás la olvidare-_

-¡BASTA!- grito- solo estas jugando con mi mente- molesta encaro al gran lobo- el cumplirá su promesa –

El lobo bajo del altar y la miro, después se acerco al lirio que ella tenia en la cabeza dándole un ligero toque con su hocico, después su mirada se clavo en el cielo, Ayame volteo y perpleja miro la aurora… estaba perpleja, ahora entendía no avía estado un día caminado de echo fueron tres y ni siquiera lo noto, por primera ves en su vida miraba una aurora y era algo magnifico por fin avia cumplido su deseo de verlas, tanto a si que las fuerzas le fallaron desvaneciéndose, pero enlugar de que su espalda diera contra el suelo, callo sobre el gran lobo el cual se avía echado para amortiguar la caída de la pelirroja, dándole por ultimo un lengüetazo en al mejilla, Aayame formo un leve sonrisa y por breves momentos el lobo desapareció dando lugar a una mujer de cabellos platinos y ojos verdes como los de Ayame.


	8. Aun lejos pienso en ti 2

_**Cap8.:Aun lejos pienso en ti 2  
>(kouga)<strong>_

La yukai aun con aquella leve sonrisa dejo en libertad una pequeña lagrima, la cual aquel lobo que ahora tomaba la forma humana seco con su mano escuchando un leve susurro por parte de la joven.

-Kouga- después de esto cayo en un profundo sueño por le cansancio de aquellos días luchando para llegar a su objetivo-

El ahora comandante de los hombres lobo se encontraba observando a su ahora presa o mejor dicho presas , en el bosque cercano a los territorios de los okami, se encontraba un grupo de niños jugando con un jabalí, Kouga al igual que los lobos que lo acompañaban en ese momento esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos

-Esperen un poco mas, hasta que le primer iluso se acerque- les indico-

Miraba a esos niños jugar, los miraba reír… y los recuerdos llegaron nuevamente a su mente, aquellos recuerdos donde el mas joven reía y jugaba de igual forma con Yuri… aun después de que ella murió hace cuatro años seguía presente en sus recuerdos, es que acaso no era capaz de enterrar aquellos recuerdos en los mas profundo de su memoria que no podía sacar a esa persona importante de su corazón… cerro los ojos tan fuerte como pudo y al igual que sus puños, ya no quería seguir recordando eso, ya no quería sentir dolor por su partida.

-Atrapen solo la jabalí- indico saliendo de su escondite-

Los gruñidos de los lobos asustaron a los niños, mas al ver al general de ellos, huyeron de regreso a su aldea, el animal se vio rodeado por aquellas vestías que de un momento a otro se lanzaron a el acabando con su vida rápidamente, aunque los lobos tenían intenciones de perseguir a los niños Kouga no izo nada dejando que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tomo al jabalí sobre su hombro y se dirigió en dirección a su nueva madriguera…Después del día en que Kouga conoció ala pequeña Ayame regreso con su manada para guiarlos a su nuevo hogar una caverna tras una cascada, ere un lugar muy amplio y muy hermoso a su parecer, el lugar perfecto para establecer su territorio y ampliarlo como el quisiera.

-_kouga-_

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que el llamado de su nombre lo saco del trance, asombrado miro tras de el pero no avía nadie, medito por un segundo, aquella vos era algo familiar, pero no recordaba con exactitud de quien era. Unos arbustos frente de el comenzaron a moverse, suspiro con pesadez, ya sabia de quien se trataba, su olfato no podía engañarlo.

-¡Kouga!- de entre los arbustos salió una yukai perteneciente a su tribu, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, con vestiduras casi idénticas alas de Kouga, a diferencia de que ella no usaba hombreras y su armadura era de un total color negro-

-Domi- dijo de forma aburrida, al sentir como la yukai se abrazaba de su brazo- ¿no se suponía que tu estabas entrenando o asiendo guardia?-pregunto cerrando sus ojos azules con pesadez-

-¡Si!- le respondió-

-¿y entonces?- interrogo nuevamente-

-¡Me escape!- contesto muy alegre comenzando a reír ala ves-

Kouga la miro algo desconfiado, pero no tardo mucho en reír junto con la lobuna, como si lo que ella hubiera echo fuera de suma gracia para ambos, Kouga paso su brazo ya liberado sobre lso hombros de la yukai como si la estuviera abrazando

-Domi… tu no cambias verdad- hablo- ¡Y por eso burlas las ordenes de tu superior y bienes a meterte donde no te llaman!- hablo de forma burlesca apretando ala yukai la cual intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre, realmente Kouga la estaba lastimando, no tanto de forma agresiva pero si la estaba lastimando-

-¡Kouga!- se quejo- me lastimas-

-Al menos agradéceme que no estoy de malas- le dijo sin importarle en ,o mas mínimo lo que acababa de hacer-

-Eres un salvaje. ¡No deberías de tratar a si a tu futura prometida!- le reprocho asiendo un infantil puchero-

-¿Prometida? – le pregunto clavando sus ojos azules en los negros de ella- creí que ese asunto estaba zanjado- detuvo su caminar para esperar la respuesta de Domi-

-¡Hay! Kouga acaso crees que me tragare ese cuento de que te comprometiste con la nieta de un sabio, además si es cierto ¡ es solo una mocosa!, una promesa vana que no sirve y que no vale- reprocho colocando ambas manos en su cintura-

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa… por cierto Domi, tu ya estas comprometida y tu boda será en una semana- le recordó sin interés-

-Pero….- no sabia que responderle- Yo no me quiero casar con alguien mayor que yo- sollozo de una forma muy mal fingida abrazándose a Kouga nuevamente-

-Que yo recuerde tu prometido es mayor solo por tres días, además is hablamos de casarse con alguien mayor… - pauso de forma burlesca-

-¡Hump! Eres un in maduro, Kouga contigo seria al acepción, te imaginas yo como la esposa del comandante de nuestra tribu- hablo de forma alucinante-

-Cosa que jamás sucederá- se burlo nuevamente el lobo-

-Ese seria mi sueño echo realidad- continuo sin importarle lo que Kouga dijera-

-No me importan tus sueños- recalco- no te casaras con migo, quedaría muy mal que una Yukai de diez y ocho años se casara con un comandante de catorce, además tu te cazaras te lo ordeno y dejaras de molestar- finalizo siguiendo su camino dejando a tras a una muy decepcionada Domi-

Ya era de noche y Kouga salió de la caverna para hacer guardia, realmente no podía conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido aquella mañana, han pasado años y aun piensa en ella, sumándole a eso, estaba la loca de Domi, la cual desde que cambiaron su madriguera se la ha pasado molestándolo día, tarde y noche, para que se casara con ella. El avía sido muy claro cuando el dijo que se avía comprometido con la nieta del sabio…ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo la pequeña Ayame desde que subió a las montañas? ¿ Aun recordara la promesa?... tantas preguntas en su mente y la mas importante ¿Por qué le dijo que se casara con ella? Ni siquiera la conocía y se comprometieron; vaya dilema, tal ves ya ni lo recordaba, era solo una pequeña niña… tal ves así seria mejor dejarlo en el pasado y olvidar la promesa bajo aquel arcoíris.

-¡Pff!- suspiro- Ayame….¿Ayame?- se sentó de golpe mirando ala nada- " ¿Que habrá sido aquella vos que escuche esta mañana?- pensó- Bah! Algo sin importancia- nuevamente se recostó sobre la hierva mirando la luna llena-

La auroras avían terminado, aquel magnifico espectáculo por el cual avía añorado por tantos años, por fin las había visto… pero solo fue por cortos instantes antes de perder el conocimiento, lentamente abrió sus ojos mirando por arriba de ella, con la visión nublaba miro a la mujer de cabellos platas y ojos verdes, tan hermosa… tan familiar, se sentó de golpe algo alarmada y miro tras de ella, hay estaba el gran lobo blanco con su mirada azul fija en ella.

Ayame trato de recordad aquellos cortos instantes, estaba segura de que lo que vio era el rostro de su madre, pero ¿Por qué cuando miro bien ya era un lobo lo que estaba tras de ella?

-Dis…disculpe yo- intento hablar-

-¿Creíste a ver visto a alguien mas? –pregunto adivinando sus pensamientos-

-Si-

-¿Creíste que yo era tu madre?- mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto desviando la pregunta anterior-

-La aurora- fijo su mirada al cielo- no es cualquier cosa, se a dicho por los ancestros, que esa es su forma de regresar al mundo para proteger la tribu del norte- explico-

-Nuestros ancestro…- murmuro llevando una mano asta su cabeza- entonces ¿que fueron todas esas cosas que vi?-

-¿Qué viste? – pregunto- Para lograr el objetivo por el cual estas en este lugar tuviste que ser puesta aprueba-

-Yo vi… vi…- cerro los ojos intenten ando recordar algo, pero nada, no pudo recordar nada- no recuerdo-

-A si es mejor- le dijo el lobo – para venir a este lugar mostraste en tu lucha interna que eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas- pauso- será mejor que te marches ya que si permaneces mas en tés lugar, la barrera espiritual te purificara y te destruirá-

Ayame asintió con la cabeza, retirándose a toda prisa, siendo envuelta por un remolino de color verde pastel , justo a tiempo, ya que la barrera apareció purificando a todo monstro que se avía atrevido a entrar a ese lugar; El gran lobo se dirigió al muro de hielo dejando que una pequeña nube de su aliento chocara contra el grabando un nuevo símbolo en forma de lirio, miro tras de su tomando ahora una forma humana, de la mujer de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes.

-Jamás eh visto tanta determinación en alguien… Ayame por nuestros ancestros se que la promesa echa se cumplirá, pero recuerda esto, tienes que ser fuerte ante todo lo que sete ponga enfrente… Joven Kouga, para ti hay cosas que jamás olvidaras pero sabrás sobre llevarlas-

Ahora con su forma de lobo blanco subió la altar siendo cubierto por un rayo de luz la cual después mostro la figura del lobo sentado sobre el altar completamente echo de hielo.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo en la sima? Se preguntaba, bueno eso ya no importa logro su objetivo y mirar las auroras como lo avia soñado, por fin sentía que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, siempre creyendo en el, siempre teniéndolo en su corazón, siempre confiando en las palabras y promesas que le izo antes de partir, siempre pensando en Kouga.

Ya cuanto ah pasado desde el día de la promesa… siete años y tanto Kouga como Ayame habían cambiado demasiado… Kouga ahora era mas serio y despreocupado por las cosas, por fin había logrado su cometido, por fin enterró los recuerdos de aquella persona de la cual ni siquiera su nombre recordaba, pero a causa de ello también olvido a Ayame y la promesa, ya no se preocupaba por los humanos ni dudaba para atacarlos, Kouga era alguien completa mente diferente…Ayame también cambio, ya no era la misma niña asustadiza y tímida de antes, ahora era más atrevida, superando con éxito todo lo que sele pusiera enfrente, recordando a cada instante aquella noche.

-Abuelo- grito la pelirroja corriendo adonde se encontraba el sabio echando mirando el horizonte - Abuelo-

-Pequeña- hablo con cansancio-

-Crei que no te encontraría- hablo con suma alegría- sabes Mio y Rio me han invitado para recorrer el bosque-

-Si crees estar segura anda no te detengo- afirmo el lobo-

-No es eso abuelo, estoy segura, pero ¿olvídate que día es hoy? – pregunto mas divertida-

-Jamás lo olvidaría- confeso riendo- es el día en que caíste al rio por primera ves – se burlo-

-¡Abuelo!- reprocho- Claro que no-

-Solo bromeaba mi pequeña cachorra-levantándose de su lugar, camino asía la cueva donde el y su nieta habitaban-

Ayame quedo algo confundida ante la acción de su abuelo, aquella expresión pronto cambio a una de completa alegría al ver lo que su abuelo tenia en el hocico, era un collar de jade, eran tres pedazos de jade con forma de colmillo unidos por un lazo color negro, el sabio dejo aquel collar en la rodillas de su nieta quien miraba asombrada el regalo

-Muchas gracias abuelo Yu- abrazo cariñosamente al sabio-

-Pequeña Ayame jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños- lamio la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja como muestra de cariño-

-Gran sabio- interrumpió uno de los generales dela tribu-

-Ayame puedes irte- indico el sabio- ¿que sucede? –

Ayame se retiro dejando a l general y a su abuelo solos, dirigiéndose donde sus amigas la esperaban para salir al bosque, las tres yukai se divertían jugando en el lago y entre los arboles, esa era una muy buena forma de festejar el cumpleaños dela pelirrojo, su cumpleaños numero quince… pero mientras mas se adentraban en el bosque mas podían sentir un aura demoniaca muy fuerte que las comenzaba aponer nerviosas

-Ayame , Mio… por que mejor regresamos ala montaña- sugirió Rio nerviosa-

-Si… Ayame vámonos, este lugar me da algo de miedo- siguió Mio-

-Oigan que … ¿esos no son de la tribu del Oeste?- pregunto incrédula al ver a los jóvenes de que vestían pieles negras los cuales también eran yukais lobo-

-Si, ¿que hacen en el norte?- se pregunto Rio mirando también a los yukai-

-¡Ellas son de la tribu del sur!- grito uno de ellos- ¡Ataquen las!-

Sin entender el pro que los yukai del oeste lanzaron sus lanzas y flechas contras las tres yukai, las cuales no dudaron ni un segundo para huir de lugar y regresar lo mas rápido posible a las montañas, Ayame tomo las manos de Rio y Mio para ayudarles a correr mas rápido, puesto que ella era mas velos que sus amigas… las tres llegaron sanas y salvas ala montaña del norte, donde ya otros yukais las esperaban para ponerlas a salvo dentro de una cueva, Ayame subió a donde se encontraba su abuelo mirando como los integrantes de otra tribu, la del Noreste se acercaba, se aridillo junto a su abuelo, mirando como se comenzaba una guerra entre los Yukai lobo.

-Abuelo esto… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto algo alarmada-

-Ayame, este olor es de un demonio- le dijo-

-¿Demonio?- pregunto-

-Hace mucho tiempo existió una perla la perla de shikon, hace cincuenta años desapareció de este mundo y nuevamente a regresado- hablo el lobo mirando la guerra entre yukais-

-¡¿Qué? ¿quieres decir que esa perla se encuentra por este lugar?- pregunto asombrada-

-No, al parecer, la perla se destruyo en barios fragmentos, Diki me lo acaba de informar, a causa de esta presencia demoniaca, las tribus intentan quedarse con el poder-

-¿Pero hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunto áyame un poco mas tranquila, pero aun se encontraba nerviosa –

-Necesitamos unificar a las tribus, pero ya estoy muy viejo para eso- confeso el gran sabio-

-Abuelo-

- Ayame ¿recuerdas a Kouga?- pregunto causando que Ayame diera un ligero respingo-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-El tiene bajo su poder fragmentos dela perla, además de ser el único líder mas joven de las tribus, búscalo y tráelo para que así podamos unificar a nuestras familias- pidió –

-Unificar…¿Cómo?-

-Si el se casa contigo, ambos tomaran el poder de lideres sobre todos y formaran así una sola tribu- explico-

Ayame sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano Kouga cumpliría su promesa, y estaba mas feliz, ya que lo vería nuevamente, después de tantos años

-Abuelo, te prometo buscarlo y traerlo, para acabar con esta lucha sin sentido- afirmo la yukai inclinado la cabeza en señal de respeto-

-Iras al atardecer, entre mas pronto lo traigas mejor-

Ayame se levanto y corrió ala cueva para tomar su Katana, sus manos temblaban por la emoción de ver nuevamente a Kouga, aquel que salvo su vida cuando era una niña y que le izo una promesa la cual jamás podría olvidar y la que por fin se aria realidad.

Preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones todo es bien venido n.n… y esto lo digo por que O.o creo que deje el cap algo confuso jeje , en caso de que no sea eso soy yo la distraída XD

_**Reviews: **_

Al shinomori: hermosa gracias por tus reviews jeje, y muchas gracias por seguir el fic y que te guste :D, desde hace tiempo se me avía ocurrido esto de hacer un fic de esta pareja que contara todo lo que avían vivido y mas saber como terminaron casados estos dos n.n… y por fin lo logre o a medias aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos mas sacare o si al final ya les saco unos cachorritos XD aun no decido muy bien. Y con respecto a los de las actualizaciones pues las hare sábados y domingos, eso si dependiendo que los profes no me dejen mucha tarea u.u y si si me la dejan Na! Yo escribo y actualizo XD jaja

Bueno tal ves actualice entre semana por le puente que se acerca y serán entonces tres capítulos mas ( espero)

Un beso, cuidate bye :D nos vemos en el próximo capi w


	9. Encontrándonos otra ves

Ya les traigo otro capi! :P espero les guste, antes de comenzar a leer lena por favor las notas finales o si lo prefieren lean el cap y después las notas jeje…u.u

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi

_**Cap9.: encontrándonos otra ves**_

La noche lo cubría, se sentía extraño, como si algo pasado estuviera por hacerle frente una ves más, pero ¿que era? , siguió su caminando, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, deteniéndose para descansar recargado en el tronco de un árbol, la verdad era que no estaba cansado y eso selo debía a los fragmentos que tenia en ambas piernas, miro al cielo despejado de cualquier nube y de cualquier estrella, aun tenia esa extraña sensación de que pronto vería algo o a alguien.

No debería de tomarle tanta importancia, debería de estar mas concentrado en su misión de encontrar a aquel demonio Naraku y vengar la muerte de sus camaradas, eso era lo único que debería de estar en su mente, miro a su costado, por fin dos chicos pertenecientes a su tribu acompañados de una pequeña manada de lobos le dio alcance, entonces era momento de continuar.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar- sigamos-

-Pero Kouga- protestaron los dos cansados-

-¡Nada!- exclamo- si seguimos así esa bestia se nos adelantara-

-Pero…- intentaron inútilmente persuadirlo de que los dejara descansar por un segundo cuando de la nada un grupo de lobos blancos ataco la comandante-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?- grito esquivando a los lobos- rayos-

-Parece que eso Lobos te escogieron como su presa-

-¡Cayate! No digas tonterías Ginta- contesto de modo molesto por aquel ataque-

-Solo digo lo que pienso- se quejo Ginta-

Kouga comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por los lobos blancos que para su sorpresa tenían una gran velocidad no parecida ala de el, pero si eran rápidos, Nueva mente le pequeño grupo que lo acompañaban gritaban su nombre corriendo tras de el y los animales, Kouga se movía ágilmente esquivado a los lobos intentarlo no dañarlos, puesto que para el esos animales eran muy especiales odiaría tener que lastimarlos, pero su paciencia tenia un limite la cual se estaba agotando. Ya cansado de que esos lobos lo persiguieran sin razón los golpeo saltando hasta la rama de un árbol

-¡Ya basta!- grito- dejen de provocarme o lo lamentaran- advirtió a los animales-

-Jeje- se escucho una risilla en el viento- Sigues siendo impaciente Kouga-

Sobre una de las rocas de aquel rio se formo un remolino verde pastel el cual era adornado con hojas, de entre le remolino apareció una joven pelirroja con el cabello atado en dos coleas altas y una lirio en al cabeza, Kouga miro extrañado ala mujer que bestia pieles blancas… era una mujer lobo, sintió su corazón dar un brinco de alegría, cosa que lo izo ponerse mas serio de costumbre ante aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con renacer . Ella por su parte sonrío ampliamente, sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza al ver lo nuevamente, al ver lo mucho que avía cambiando, pero que seguía siendo le mismo, su mismo salvador de hace siete años.

-¿ y tu quien eres?- pregunto-

-Hum…"parece que…"- quiso pensar-

-¿Que quieres vengarte o cobrar alguna rencilla del pasado? – pregunto a modo amenazante-

Por fin los amigos de Kouga le dieron alcance, ambos respiraban sumamente agitadas al intentar alcanzarlo, Hakkaku uno de los acompañantes de Kouga pareció a ver reconocido ala extraña que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de donde ellos

-Ginta…¡ que esa no es Aayame?- pregunto mirando a la chica la cual no quitaba la mirada de Kouga-

-Si… creo que se había ido a las montañas ase tiempo- afirmo Ginta de igual forma mirando ala pelirroja-

-Ayame- susurro el comandante algo extrañado. Pero aun parecía no recordarla-

-Kouga… eh venido para darte un mensaje de mi abuelo- grito mas animada-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes que casarte con migo, recuerda lo prometiste- ante esas palabras sintió como su corazón daba un gran brinco de alegría, al saber que por fin la espera, la larga espera terminaría y ahora que tienes unos fragmentos de la perla, tendrás el cargo de líder sobre todas las tribus-

-¡¿Qué casarme contigo?- grito asombrado- ¡Eso no puede ser!-

-¡¿Pero que?- gritaron igual de sombrados los acompañantes del yukai-

-Kouga que pasara con la Señora Kagome- grito rápidamente Hakkaku-

-"¿Señora?"- pensó Ayame, ala ves que tomaba impulso para saltar asta donde Kouga- Kouga tienes que cumplir con tu promesa- le dijo de una forma posesiva ala ves que lo sujetaba del brazo-

-" que bien otra"- pensó con sarcasmo- ¡Oye suéltame!- exigió-

-¡No!, ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu promesa!- hablo de la misma forma que antes asiendo su cuerpo asía atrás como si de una niña pequeña asiendo berrinche se tratara-

-Tonta vamos a caernos- y tal como lo dijo la rama no aguanto el peso de ambos, menos los bruscos movimientos que hacían sobre ella terminado por romperse-

Ambos cayeron del árbol entre las ramas directo al rio, Kouga inconsciente mente antes de caer ala agua, sujeto con fuerza a Ayame, a quien ni siquiera soltó una ves que ambos emergieron del agua, Kouga la miraba entre confundido y enfadado por lo sucedido que la darse cuenta soltó la mano de la chica y tomándola del brazo para poder salir del agua; esto fue aprovechado por Ayame quien lo sujeto fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarlo.

-Suéltame si- pidió con poca paciencia-

-No mi abuelo dijo que si era necesario te llevara ala fuerza- mintió-

-No se de que promesa me hablas, pero yo ya tengo una muy hermosa prometida de nombre Kagome y no pienso cambiarla- tras decir esto logro zafarse con rápidos movientes, alejando unos metros para después huir envuelto en un remolino azul grisáceo

-¡Kouga! Espéranos por favor- gritaron los otros dos corriendo tras de el nuevamente-

-¿Prometida? ¿Kagome?- se pregunto asombrada escuchando como su grupo de lobos comenzaba a aullar- esta bien – les consoló- baya no creí que olvidaría la promesa de aquella noche de arcoíris - dijo con un poco de melancolía-

Suspiro con cansancio, en unas cuantas oras saldría el sol, ni siquiera se avía detenido para descansar un poco desde que comenzó su búsqueda por Kouga, encontrado por fin un buen lugar para pasar lo que quedaba de noche junto a sus lobos, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol mirando le cielo, aun extrañada por la actitud del yukai ; tal ves no debería de extrañarse, asta donde ella savia, el era muy impaciente y de un carácter serio, pero ala ves amable y bondadoso… pero hay un problema, ella no lo conocía del todo bien, así como le no la conocía, raro pero cierto. Cerro lentamente sus ojos dejando que el suelo la venciera, tal ves ala mañana siguiente todo seria diferente y tal ves dejando que Kouga la recuerde pro si mismo seria suficiente para que cumpliera su palabra.

Los cálidos, rayos del sol dieron contra ella, y la suave briza fue quien la despertó de sus sueños, estaba sola, miro a todas partes buscando a los animales, mas no los encontró, supuso que como siempre fueron a buscar comida… se levanto con pesadez estirándose para alejar la tención de su cuerpo, un poco mas relajada se acercó al rio, mirando su reflejo izo un gracioso puchero con los labios , a pesar de a ver pasado la noche recargada en un tronco, su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, tal ves fue el viento de la noche el que la despeino, si su primera noche durmiendo ala intemperie, para ser la primera ves no la sintió fatal… acomodando sus ropajes y dejando suelto su cabello comenzó a alistarse, de pronto llegaron los recuerdos de hace unas pocas horas, Kouga parecía no recordarla, y eso fue un detonante instantáneo que la deprimo.

Termino de arreglar su cabello nuevamente en dos coletas altas y por ultimo coloco el lirio en su cabeza, los arbustos se movieron, Ayame miro tras de ella eran sus lobos los cuales avían logrado atrapar una liebre.

-No amigos- negó con la cabeza ala ves que formaba una triste sonrisa- ustedes coman yo no tengo hambre-

Los lobos aullaron por lo bajo obedeciendo a su líder, devorando al pequeño animal, desvió la mirada nuevamente al cielo, el cual solo tenia como invasoras a unas cuantas nubes, paso un rato mas y decidió sentarse en una de las rocas metiendo sus pies al agua comenzando a jugar un poco, estaba impaciente, quería respuestas y todas llegaban a una misma conclusión

-¡Ah!- suspiro mientras uno de los animales sele acercaba, al cual Áyame abrazo tiernamente con un brazo- fue ase mucho tiempo, pero aun lo recuerdo, y no puedo hacer nada si el no lo recuerda, creo que regresare ala montaña- hablo dándose por vencida en su búsqueda-

_xxx_

_-Necesitamos unificar a las tribus, pero ya estoy muy viejo para eso- _

_- Ayame ¿recuerdas a Kouga?- _

_-Si el se casa contigo, ambos tomaran el poder de lideres sobre todos y formaran así una sola tribu- _

_Xxx_

-¡No!- grito- No puedo regresar y decepcionar a mi abuelo, tengo que hacerlo-

Se levanto de su lugar, corriendo nuevamente ala búsqueda del joven general, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo hacer que le recordara lo que le prometió, pero estaba segura de algo de que no regresaría a las montañas con las manos bacías y cuando ella se proponía algo…. Lo lograba.

Había pasado una mala noche, y eso le molestaba, el no a ver podido conciliar le suelo, y todo por culpa de esa persona, aquella yukai la cual no recordaba y seguramente se trataba de otra loca lobuna interesada en casarse con el como las anteriores de su tribu, como se agradecía el haber mandado a las hembras de su mana a otro sitio para mantenerlas a salvo, o mejor dicho para mantenerse el a salvo de todas ellas que no asían mas que molestarle.

Pero aunque el mismo selo negara, estaba completamente intrigado y esa yukai de nombre Ayame… ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar, mas sin embargo no la recordaba con claridad, esos pensamientos, no lo dejaban concentrarse en su misión principal, encontrar el rastro de aquel demonio, del cual esta dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos.

-No hay duda… su olor esta disperso por todo este lugar- se inclino tomando un poco de tierra en su puño mientras inspeccionaba el alrededor- pero también, esta ese olor desagradable-

Un remolino se formo a su alrededor, comenzando a alejarse de aquella extraña mansión, siendo perseguido nuevamente por sus acompañantes quienes le rogaban fuera un poco mas despacio…no paso mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente en aquella zona se formo otro remolino adornado por hojas, sus verdes ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar, pero nada no veía a nadie, ni siquiera aun humano, pero debería de estar loco un humano para estar en un lugar tan tétrico. Dio la orden a los lobos para buscar por todo el alrededor esperando encontrar a Kouga , subió a un mirador del lugar, respiro profundo y fue como se dio cuenta que el olor del yukai se comenzaba a alejar cada ves mas rápido, con una de las hojas que tenia en su mano silbo para llamar a los animales, quienes con sus aullidos le informaron que no encontraron nada

-¡Ah! Lo se- dijo con pesadez- estuvo aquí…¿pero que hacia en un lugar tan tétrico como este?-

Todo comenzó a temblar asustando ala chica, de aquel castillo salió un enorme monstruo al parecer cubierto de cabello y así era, rápidamente Ayame y los lobos se alejaron de esa cosa quien comenzó a perseguirlos, ni siquiera lo pensó y corría asía donde se dirigía el olor de Kouga encontrándose en el camino a Ginta y Hakkaku, quienes vieron a la criatura que estaba apunto de atacarles, Ayame utilizo unas cuantas hojas intentando de cierto modo herirle pero nada, los tres corrieron a direcciones opuestas.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo alarmada- sea lo que sea que Kouga estuviese asiendo en ese lugar no era nada bueno, esta metido en serios problemas- seguía quejando mientras corría-

Una ves que se aseguro de ya no ser perseguida por esa cosa, respiro lo mas hondo que pudo y exhalo con determinación, lo buscaría y le pediría muchas explicaciones, por culpa de el si vida corrió peligro… no ni siquiera fue de el la culpa, fue de ella por ir a buscarlo, pero tenia buenas razones para ello y alejo todo aquello de su cabeza, el olor del yukai se estaba acercando, y en buen momento.

Corrió asía el, asta por fin disuadirlo, lo llamo, pero este no le izo el mas mínimo caso, por lo cual lo ataco pera poder llamar su atención, y lo logro, no llevándose una muy buena sorpresa, puesto que Kouga tenia en sus brazos a una mujer humana, no savia que pensar en ese momento, pero de algo estaba segura y es que los celos se apoderaron de ella, reclamándole de ese modo al yukai por su osadía de proteger a una humana cuando ellos no hacían eso… mas grande fue su sorpresa al saber que esa mujer era Kagome la "bella" prometida que el le avía mencionado la noche anterior; un odio creció dentro de ella asía esa humana, esa que solo le quito al hombre que amaba y que solo aparentaba ser la que "no sabia nada".

-Tu… tu lo prometiste- su vos comenzó a quebrarse-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido el yukai después de tanta discusión, ahora Ayame dejo de ser esa chica ruda y posesiva para ser una inofensiva y sentimental-

-Cuando estuve apunto de ser devorada tu… tu me salvaste y me hiciste una promesa- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- y esas palabras me sirvieron cuando entre en la montaña con mi abuelo-

Las imágenes de cuanto tubo que pasar para lograr ser quien era ahora pasaron por su mente de una forma velos, mucho dolor, y sufrimiento, y todo lo superaba apoyándose en aquellas palabras que ahora solo parecían ser… una falsa esperanza.

-¡Kouga que cruel eres!- le regaño Kagome- ¡como puedes hacer algo así!-

-Yo..yo no recuerdo nada y Ayame solo…- volteo mirando a al pelirroja que no soporto mas y rompió en llanto-

Se sentía mal por eso, pero no sabia por que, y ahora Kagome estaba molesta con el, simplemente no la recordaba y sabia que intentar hacerlo era desenterrar sus recuerdos, causándolo nuevamente el gran dolor que ya avía olvidado.

-Todo fue en vano- decía entre sollozos- tanto sufrimiento, tanto esfuerzo, tanto que di para volver a ver y tu… y tu…-

-Ya, ya tranquila- consoló al azabache acercándose a ella- tal ves Kouga solo te olvido pero te recordara de in mediato ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando al yukai quien tenia una triste mirada, Kouga al darse cuanta de que fue muy obvio les dio la espalda-

-"No me gusta ver a alguien así"- pensó- "pero ya no quiero recordar cosas que me causan dolor"-

-Porque eres así Kouga- no de jaba de llorar- tu lo prometiste lo hiciste y juraste no olvidarlo-

-¡ah! YA CALLATE- grito molesto- solo eres una niña caprichosa, ya olvídalo quieres-

-Kouga no le grites- nuevamente Kagome le regaño- "pobrecita, de seguro esta muy enamorada de Kouga" Ayame tranquilízate, Kouga solo es un buen amigo, solo eso- la consoló-

Una ves mas tranquila la pelirroja entablo una conversación con la extraña humana, la que ahora ya no parecía ser una molestia para ella, aun así recordó lo mas importante, que ella tenia un orgullo muy grande y solo estaba asiendo el ridículo, pero quien no lo aria ante al situación. Seco las lagrimas de si rostro y al igual que Kouga le dio la espalda sentándose en un tronco, molesta y avergonzada, lo pensó muchas veces y esa no era la forma en la que creyó lo encontraría.

Muy poco les duro el gusto de estar en paz, Kouga se debatía entre desenterrar su pasado o no hacerlo, al final lo recordó todo nuevamente, cada su ceso, cada tragedia… cada lagrima que derramo durante su infancia, todo lo que el deseaba olvidar, resurgió dentro de el pero no por completo pues había algo que le impedía recordar ala pelirroja de ojos jade.

-Solo recuerda que es tu vida y tu elijes como viviarla, que el abuelo no lo decida por ti- le dijo con seriedad-

-Kouga…"entonces todo fueron vanas esperanzas"-

-¡Kouga! No seas malo con ella- le dijo nuevamente Kagome- que no entiendes que la pobre de Ayame solo…-

Ayame quien intento decir algo nuevamente fue interrumpida ante al esencia demoniaca que ya conocía bien, era nuevamente esa criatura que en centro en el palacio, la cual perdió de vista cuando huyo del lugar, Kouga quería mas que pelear contra esa cosa, quería desahogarse por lo que sentía en ese momento pidiéndole a ella que cuidara de Kagome, percatándose en ese momento de que esa humana no sentía nada por Kouga tal y como se lo dijo antes, pero Kouga estaba cegado por el amor a una humana…

-¡Kouga cuidado!- grito al ver que este era apresado por la criatura-

_Xxxx_

_-¡KAITO!- _

_Xxxx_

Bajo la guardia, recordando aquella escena donde sus padres murieron nuevamente, era como si la historia volviese a repetirse con ella.

-¡Demonios!- mascullo al ver como Ayame era capturada por el monstruo-

-¡Dejala!- Kogome lazo una de sus flechas sagradas para ayudar a la yukai-

Ayame se sorprendió al ver que kagome era reala mente una sacerdotisa. Una extraña sacerdotisa, preguntándole el por que no huyo cuando tubo la oportunidad… por breves momentos la azabache le miro algo confundida para decirle con sinceridad que no era lo que pensaba, sino que realmente lo que pasa era que Kouga luchaba para proteger a amabas.

-"Kouga intentas protegernos a las dos" – pensó nuevamente cuando de entre los arboles salió un hanyu atacando a la criatura-

-¡Inuyasha!- grito aliviada la miko-

-"¿ese sujeto Inuyasha es amigo de kagome?... ¿entonces Kouga es su rival?"-

Kouga quien reclamaba la hanyu que no necesitaba de su ayuda para terminar con aquella cosa era arrastrado por la fuerza para ser devorado la igual que Ayame, intentando ayudarlos por petición de Kagome, Inuyasha fue atrapado. Kouga se libero utilizando le poder de los fragmentos, para después liberar a la pelirroja diciéndole que no le queda otra opción mas también protegerla; ¡No era necesario decir eso! Ella no era débil era fuerte pero el no lo sabia.

En un intento por lucirse ante Kagome para dejar al hanyu en ridículo, Kouga se apresuro a atacarlo no sin antes decir que no pensaba matarlo para sacarle información, Ayame ya sentía que algo no saldría bien y eso era cierto pues el brazo de Kouga fue apresado por la criatura para devorarlo.

-"el poder espiritual puede servir para ayudarnos y lastimarnos"…Kouga- tomando le lirio de su cabeza fue en ayuda del yukai –

-¡Ayame!-

_Xxxx_

_-¡No te acerques!- _

_Xxxx_

-¡Kouga!- dejo la flor aun lado para acercarse a este-

-¡Ayame!- sin explicarse le por que también se acerco a ella, puesto que esa cosa pretendía atacarlos, rápidamente la varazo intentado protegerla con su cuerpo-… te protegeré- susurro-

Solo fue un susurro, pero fue demasiado audible para ella, sintiéndose protegida aun dentro de esa criatura, Kouga izo uso de todas su fuerzas para destruirlo por dentro, lográndolo, ahora ella miraba la herida en su brazo sintiéndose mal por eso, aun que a el parecía no importarle tanto.

Miro como el yukai se acercaba ala Miko y la tomaba de las manos, nuevamente sintió como los celos se apoderaban de ella, pero se controlo intentando no hacer otra estúpida escena como la de se rato, ahora entendía por que Kouga se obsesión por ese chica, esa sacerdotisa podía ver los fragmentos del a perla de shikon, era por eso… entonces se resigno, diciendo que regresaría alas montañas. Kouga meditaba mentalmente y por fin lo recordó todo, le arcoíris lunar, la promesa, todo, aun así lo negó rotundamente

-Pero quiero que entiendas- le dijo con una sonrisa de auto confianza- que nadie puede ser tu esposa mas que yo-

-Otra ves con eso- se quejo sorprendido- mi mujer solo puede ser quien vea los fragmentos de Shikon y Kagome es la única que puede- rio de forma nerviosa-

-Entonces aprenderé a verlos- dijo decidida, no sabia por que de repente lo dijo, pero si así Kouga cumpliría con su palabra lo aceptaría-

-¡Estas loca nunca podras!- exclamo-

-¡Claro que si!- respondió del mismo modo-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Ya te dije Que si!- comenzó a reír- además nunca subestimes a una chica enamorada… adiós- de ese modo Ayame se retiro siendo envuelta en un remolino adornado por hojas-

Se alejo tanto como pudo, y para su sorpresa los lobos blancos la esperaban en lo mas profundo del bosque. Les sonrío indicando que ya era tiempo de regresar a las montañas aunque fallo en su misión, su abuelo se decepcionaría de ella de ella, por eso, pero no desistiría en hacerlo recordar esa noche de arcoíris, y no descansaría asta que ambos se casara, pues algo en su interior le decía que no era ni siquiera el principio del fin.

_**Notas finales: **_

ToT… bueno que puedo decir, trate por todos los medios posibles de no basarme tanto en el capitulo de la serie peor me fue algo imposible… prometo no hacerlo mas u.u

Preguntas, aclaraciones, criticas :D todo es bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

Darkvampirehanyougirl:

:D me alegro de que te guste la historia

_**Reviews de "sin ganas de vivir"**_

Darkvampirehanyougirl:

n.n me alegro de que te gustara la historia

Yue:

:D gracias niña a mi también me gusto el final jejeje y si ya tengo nuevas ideas para otra historia… pero para la sangrienta no XD… si me ayudas a hacerla nos la rifamos jeje otra ves gracias


	10. Un beso y una esperanza

_**Cap10.: Un beso y una esperanza **_

Llegaron hasta una pequeña cueva para poder pasar la noche, los lobos como de costumbre salieron a buscar alimento, ella por su parte subió a la ramas mas alta del árbol mas grande, mirando el ocaso, el viento jugaba con sus rojos cabellos, perdiéndose en aquel momento

Ese día tubo demasiadas sorpresas, la primera fue enterarse de que Kouga estaña enamorada de una miko, la segunda que no la recordaba la promesa que el izo y la tercera volverlo a ver… tal ves la tercera debió de a ver sido la primera, pero es que fue así, estaba completamente consiente de que si lo veía nuevamente se llevaría una sorpresa por que ambos avían cambiado, pero no eso que paso. El cielo que estaba pintado de color naranja, poco a poco cambiaba aun azul mas oscuro trayendo consigo la noche, y ella seguía sentada en aquella rama, bajo y miro que sus lobos habían devorado a la presa que trajeron para comer sin dejarle nada, resoplo divertida y Salió a buscar algo para ella misma

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando salió del bosque y llego a una zona que no era cubierta por arboles y la cual daba vista a una cascada, subió una de sus manos asta su pecho sintiendo que algo estaba por pasar, miro al cielo y observo la luna, una luna tan blanca y pura casi idéntica ala que vio aquella noche cuando era un niña.

-"Jamás voy a olvidar esa noche de arcoíris lunar"- pensó ala ves que soplaba un ligero viento jugando con sus cabellos- nunca lo are nunca lo olvidare y no intentes hacer que lo haga, por que yo sigo confiando en tus palabras-

-Por que te aferras a vanas palabras- su tono de vos era serio como debía de ser en el comandante de los Okami-

Aquel viento que soplaba no era por causa de la naturaleza, no era Kouga quien había llegado envuelto en un remolino que causo se produjera el aire, y el que estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia dándole la espalda.

-Por que se que no fueron vanas palabras como tu dices, se que eso es verdad… de lo contrario ¿Por qué me prometiste todas esas cosas?- le hablaba con sinceridad mientras que con su mano apretaba una de las piedras de jade de su collar esperando respuesta-

-¿por que lo ice? No lo se, por que intentaba hacerte reír, ese día pasaste un terror inimaginable para una simple niña- contesto a su pregunta sin cambiar ese estado de seriedad-

-¿Simple niña?, no… Kouga soy una yukai la nieta del sabio-

-Es lo mismo, una pequeña yukai que no supo defenderse en su momento, ese día simplemente fui por su aprobación para ser el comandante de mi tribu y me entere de que no regresabas de tu misión y me ofrecí para ir a buscarte, por eso nos conocimos la primera ves- volteo para verla aun ella le daba al espalda, le era algo difícil de entender su actitud, ahora era seria cuando en esa tarde se comportaba de in modo infantil-

-Si es verdad. No supe defenderme, y estaba muy asustada pero… ¡pero si tu hubieras sentido lo que yo en esos momentos lo hubiera comprendido!- ahora lo encaraba, sus verdes ojos se cristalizaron, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento y ella luchaba por no llorar frente a el-

-Ahora me lo reclamas, cuando en ese entonces me lo agradeciste, ¡claro que lo se, se que perdiste a tus padres durante el ataque de esas aves! no solo yo todas las tribus fueron enteradas de eso- exclamo aun mas serio que antes-

-No es verdad, no lo sabes, y si es a si- aun entre sollozos su tono de vos era igual de serio- ¿sabes que no perdí solo a mis padres sino que también a mi abuela y hermanos?, que yo pude a verlos detenido y no ice nada, sabias que los vi morir cuando solo tenia cuatro años, dime ¿Eso lo savias?-

-No… eso no lo sabia, aun así yo no me arrepiento de a verte ayudado esa ves- confeso- pero no es para que pienses que solo lo asía para tener mas a mi favor la aceptación como general-

-Entonces por que no tuviste mas cuidado en tus palabras, no podrías a verte imaginado por un segundo que tal ves podría creerme lo en verdad, por que así fue, no pensaste por un segundo que algo así podría pasar- aun sollozaba y las lagrimas fueron liberadas, sus intentos por no llorar frente a ale nuevamente fueron en vano-

-Jamás lo pensé y eso fue un error, pero no soy un monstruo sin sentimientos y sin corazón, ¡no soy una criatura como mi padre que hace las cosas solo por lastima! ¡Nunca lo pensé por que todo fue cierto!- exclamo con suma sinceridad ala pelirroja- por que todo lo que te dije fue verdad-

-¿Y como quieres que te crea?- pregunto- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando tu me has dicho que estas enamorado de esa humana Kagome? Dime ¿como quieres que te crea?-

Eso no lo vio venir, esas preguntas combinadas con el llanto era un fuerte hechizó que hacia que un sentimiento enterrado comenzara a resucitar en su interior, que le podía contestar, pensando de este modo sedaba cuanta que fuera lo que fuera que el le contestara ella podría percatarse de que estaba mintiendo perfectamente cuando lo que hacia era hablarle con el corazón en la mano; El estaba segado por el amor que le tenia a Kagome…¿en verdad era amor lo que sentía por ella? Si lo era, por que real mente se enamoro de ella, porque puede ver los fragmentos de la perla ¿eso era amor? O solo un simple capricho inmaduro por parte de el. Como hacer que ella le crea cuando dice la verdad, ¿Cómo? Estaba en un aprieto muy grande.

-Ayame escucha, mentí, mentí sobre no recordar nada del arcoíris lunar cuando realmente lo recuerdo todo- pauso por un momento- si llegas atener nuevas dificultades, te recomiendo que busques y te cases con migo- poco a poco se fue acercando a ella quien a su ves daba diminutos pasos a tras- y también recuerdo que esa fue nuestra promesa bajo el arcoíris lunar-

-Lo recuerdas y aun a si lo negaste- trato de controlar su vos quebrada por el yanto- pero es verdad entonces fueron vanas palabras… y yo me las creí como una tonta- callo de rodillas frente al yukai el cual no sabia como hacerla entender que no era una mentira-

-Escucha- se arrodillo frente a ella- nada fue en vano, paso ase siete años y durante ese tiempo hubieron muchas yukai de mi tribu aferradas a casarse con migo, pero siempre las rechace, porque siempre me acordaba de tu y la promesa, por eso nunca les ice caso por mantener en pie aquello-

-¿Entonces por que..?-

-Porque fue normal que pasara el tiempo y quisiera enterrar cosas que ya no quería tener en la mente ocasionado que tu recuerdo y la promesa fueran enterradas en lo más profundo de mi ser, juro que al verte otra ves no te reconocí y tu nombre me era familiar, cambiaste mucho y ya no eras esa niña que rescate ase tiempo, ahora eres una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa- dijo ocasionado que las mejillas de Ayame se sonrojaran- porque tu me dijiste que querías ser fuerte y lo lograste-

Kouga esperaba otras preguntas, esperaba palabras, algo que el diera a entender que ella le creía que todo era cierto no era mentira, mas sin embargo lo único que recibió fue una bofetada por parte de la yukai, que cambio rápidamente las facciones de su rostro, la primera fue de incertidumbre, pasando al coraje, para regresar hacer una de tristeza la cual se clavaba nuevamente en el suelo

-Que fácil es para ti desviarte del tena ¿no? Creíste que con eso olvidaría todo y te creería nuevamente como una tonta, tienes razón, ha pasado tiempo y cambie, pero cada ves sea asía mas fuerte el sentimiento de que volvería a verte y tu cumplirías tu promesa, por eso supere le entrenamiento, porque tenia esa pequeña esperanza que día a día crecía y que con unas solas palabras todo se desmorono frente a mis ojos- hablo con vos quebraza-

-No te desvío del tema…¡Ayame ¿como quieres que te demuestre que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad?¡, jamás avía sido tan sincero con alguien-

-¿Qué es Kagome para ti? Si todo es verdad entonces ¿que es ella?- le miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron profundamente-

-No lo se, la quiero y la estimo, pero no se por que decidí que fuera mi mujer- hablo a lo bajo- pero todo lo que te dije es cierto y ya no se que mas hacer para que me creas-

-Yo quiero creerte pero no quiero que me ilusiones y que me lastimes otra ves-

Nuevamente se acerco a ella, preparándose por si ella volvía a golpearlo, por su mente paso uno de los tantos recuerdos que escaparon cuando intento volver a recordar a Ayame, solo una persona lo avía visto llorar y esa era Yuri, cuando el lloraba por lo mas insignificante ella siempre lo abrazaba hasta que su llanto cesara. Decidido se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Ayame no supo que hacer en ese momento, dejándose llevar por aquello oculto su rostro en el pecho de el seguía llorando, Kouga le paso una de sus manos por la cabeza consolándola, dándole a entender que no se alejaría, no hasta que dejara de llorar para poder hablar otra ves, un poco mas tranquila la separa de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos, esos que brillaba con fuerza a pesar de estar opacados por las lagrimas.

-Todo lo que te dije es cierto- repitió una ves mas- pero quiero olvidarlo apropósito, por que no se si salga vivo de esta lucha que me espera- alzo la mirada dela chica al momento que volvía a bajarla- pero su yo saliera vivo te lo quiero prometer otra ves no importa que no haiga un arcoíris lunar como aquella ocasión, pero te lo prometo, si salgo vivo cumpliré con mi palabra de casarme contigo-

-Lo…¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto con una sincera sonrisa-

-Claro pequeña, cuando logre destruir a ese demonio- le sonrío de la misma forma-

Poco a poco fue ha cercando su rostro al de ella, Ayame se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió, si no que extrañamente comenzó a serrar sus ojos hasta que sintió los labios de Kouga posarse tiernamente sobre los de ella, la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo, ella solo puso sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos de Kouga correspondiéndole al dulce beso, se separaron solo unos centímetros abriendo los ojos la mismo tiempo dedicándose una muy tierna mirada

-¿Puedes creerme ahora?- pregunto aun mirándola directamente-

-Pareceré nuevamente esa niña que se cree todo, pero si te creo, te creo y confiare en ti y en tus palabras como antes- le dijo-

-Gracias Ayame- con sus manos limpio le rastro de las lagrimas en sus mejillas- tengo que irme, regresa alas montañas, de ese modo podre ir por ti para cumplir mi promesa-

-Kouga…- le detuvo antes de que este pudiera irse- prométeme que no te rendirás y que saldrás con bien de esa lucha- pidió-

-lo are, y esta ves no pienso olvidarlo, no te defraudare otra ves-

Y sin mas se marcho formando un remolino a su alrededor, Ayame miro asía la dirección en la cual Kouga se avía marchado, dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, al final de ese día todo salió perfectamente bien ahora podía confiar mas en sus palabras y mas aun en el.

Regreso a las montañas, los integrantes de su tribu la miraban extrañados, se supone que ella debía de a ver regresado con alguien y no sola, por lo cual al llegar con el gran sabio le comento lo que avía pasado, omitiendo el encuentro nocturno de ambos y el beso, pero no por nada era el abuelo de ella sabia que algo mas pudo haber pasado para que su nieta tuviera sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca, sin mas preguntas sobre el porque Kouga enfrentaba solo a ese demonio siguieron con su rutina ordinaria. Ayame se entero por Mio que su pequeña hermana Rio estaba comprometida con otro de los integrantes de la tribu y que uno de los yukais estaba tras de Mio; se sintió feliz por sus amigas, ahora que ya podía confesarles sobre el beso que le dio el yukai y su palabra de que la buscaría para casarse con ella.

-¿Y tu le crees?- cuestión incrédula la de cabellos platinos-

-Por supuesto Mio, fue muy sincero y se que cumplirá su palabra esta ves, me lo prometió- le hablo muy ilucionada-

-Claro… sabes comienzo a dudar de que ese tal Kouga te haya prometido esas cosas- la miro con un gesto de incredulidad- desde que somos niñas me as dicho que te prometió que se casarían una ves que bajaras de la montaña, bajaste y no se casaron sino que regresaste tu sola y ahora me dices que te beso y te prometió venir por ti-

-¿Y porque debería de dudar de su palabra? Lo que te digo es verdad y esta ves lo ara, y prometo presentártelo a Rio y a ti para que le pregunten si es verdad todo lo que paso- hablo muy sonriente la yukai-

-Sabes pienso que lo del beso fue para ilusionarte otra ves- comento- tal ves sigue enamorado desea miko- su respuesta fue un simple pellizco en el brazo- ¡hay! ¡¿Crees que no duele?-

-Perdón- se disculpo de una forma muy falsa- pero eso es mentira el me quiere a mi y solo a mi y nos casaremos-

-Esta bien, esta bien… solo que si resulta desilusionarte otra ves, Rio no se contendrá y yo tampoco- Mio comenzó a reír de una forma maquiavélica pero de un muy mal modo cosa que le causo gracia a Ayame-

Simplemente avían pasado dos semanas desde que Ayame regreso a las montañas y estas ya se veían afectadas por la presencia de un ogro con olor a cadáveres y tierra de tumbas, esa criatura que provoco que demás demonios atacaran a su tribu por que el alimento les era robado, todos se vieron obligados a bajar de la montaña y dirigirse donde estaban las madrigueras que avían usado hace ya siete años atrás, aunque el camino era un poco largo, los demonios les daba un rápido alcance, devorando a cuanto yukai lobo o animal tuvieran enfrente. En su trayectoria del camino Solo quedaban pocos yukais y lobos así como los tres sabios del norte, Ayame intento hacer que uno de los sabios no fuera a su destino final por darles la oportunidad de escapar, pero no pudo.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña cueva, donde el abuelo de Ayame recuperaría sus fuerzas. Recordó que no muy lejos de hay existía una planta que le serviría de medicina, en su camino encontró nuevamente a Kagome y su grupo, ya que escucho cuando mencionaron el nombre de Kouga, sus intenciones eran advertirle que Kouga era simplemente de ella y solo de ella, pero recordando aquellas palabras no tenia por que dudar mas y dejo las cosas en calma, contándoles el por que bajo nuevamente de las montañas. Kagome quien se ofreció en curar las heridas del sabio, fue enterada de todo al igual que sus amigos, prometiendo decirle a Kouga que todos avían logrado escapar a salvo en cuanto lo vieran

Ayame le sonrío en agradecimiento, por su generosidad, Kagome no parecía ser tan mala persona como ella creía, al contrario era muy bondadosa y además se notaba que estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha; después de decirles como podrían encontrar al demonio por su olor a cadáveres y tierra de tumba continuo su camino con los demás integrantes de su mana… el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un extraño color morado, como si fuera envenenado

-Abuelo ¿que pasa?- pregunto ante le súbito cambio en el cielo-

-Al parecer… ese ogro esta pelando con un demonio… ese es el brillo de la perla- dijo al mirar la luz purificadora de ls fragmentos de shikon-

Si ese ogro estaba peleando contra alguien que también poseía los fragmentos de la perla, ese alguien de seguro era Kouga, apresurada se dirigió asía donde la luz era mas fuerte y tal como lo pensó Kouga estaba peleando contra el ogro, destruyéndolo cuando le quito el fragmento de la perla, suspiro aliviada, aun así savia que su lucha contra el demonios que buscaba aun no avía terminado. Se retiro del lugar agradeciéndolo por a ver vengado la muerte de mas de sus camaradas, savia que esa no era la forma en que el pretendía ir a buscarla sin darle la oportunidad de decirle algo mas se retiro del lugar regresando con los suyos los cuales ya estaba a muy corta distancia de donde los demás integrantes les esperaban.


	11. Aun te espero

_**Cap11.: Aun te espero **_

Un mes , dos meces… no tres meses desde que lo vio por ultima ves y aun lo seguía esperando, sentada en el borde de un peñasco, a unos cuantos metros a su derecha se encontraba le inicio de una enorme cascada, cuanto el agradaba ese sonido, le cual la tranquilizaba cuando se sentía incomoda, desesperada, impaciente… tenia que ser paciente, el dijo que la buscaría y ella confiaría en su palabra.

El tener que reincorporarse en sus labores de antes, le estaba resultando un poco difícil, puesto que no asía mas que pensar en el una y otra y otra ves…¡Por lo que mas fuera tenia que olvidarlo por un segundo!... era imposible, como poder olvidar algo que le trae tan gratos recuerdos. Cerro sus ojos recordando aquella noche nuevamente, en instante de cuando la abrazo, y le dio un beso… su primer beso… tan dulce, tan suave, tan lleno de amor; sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín tan solo de recordarlo.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- preguntaron tras ella ocasionado que el recuerdo se borrara de golpe en su cabeza-

-¡Ah! Taiyo me asustaste- olvidando el susto que le joven le dio comenzó a reír amistosa mente-

-Lo siento- se disculpo- oye te has ausentado todo el día de tus labores, ¿recuerdas que te tocaba hacer hoy guardia verdad?-

-¡oh es cierto!... creo que es demasiado tarde para tomar mi lugar- le sonrío nuevamente- sabes últimamente me distraigo con facilidad, y casi no puedo hacer bien las cosas perdona si mi torpeza, perdona si te eh causado algún problema-

Taiyo le miro ala ves que se sentaba a su lado, el era un joven Yukai de cabellos rubios largos y lizos los cuales sujetaba con una coleta al nivel dela nuca, y también era el poseedor de unos lindos ojos azules, el desde que era un cachorro se crío junto con Ayame después del incidente de ase tiempo, igual que ella el perdió a su madre ese día, podría decirse que Taiyo es su mejor amigo y admirador secreto, pues con forme crecerían ambos el joven Yukai se fue enamorando de la pelirroja, el problema era su timidez y desconfianza de si mismo, y por mas que se esforzara no podía decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

-¿Taiyo estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupada, pues el yukai desde que se sentó a su lado no dejaba de verla, ni siquiera parpadeaba-

-¿Eh? A si… no es nada, solo pensaba- se excuso torpemente- dime Ayame ¿estas … eh bueno feliz por que mañana será la unión de Rio?-

-Claro- contesto con mucho animo- es mi mejor amiga y prometi estar presente para darle ánimos igual que Mio… recuerda que dentro de un mes será la unión de Mio y entonces estaré presente- le sonrió-

-Si… y dime- desvió su mirada al frente evitando mirar los verdes ojos de Ayame en un intento por no sonrojarse frente a ella- ¿as pensado en como quieres que sea el día de tu boda?- por que yo la verdad si-

-El día de mi boda- no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¡Pues claro! Ese día tiene que ser el mejor de mi vida, todo perfecto y tan especial, ese día Kouga y yo nos casaremos final mente- sentía que podía expresarlo libremente y por que no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos de ser posible y si lo era, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo, aun no era el momento-

-Nos casaremos finalmente- dijo distraído- espera ¿Qué?... Oye Ayame ¿quien es Kouga?-le miro confundido, quien era ese tipo que menciono Ayame, aparentemente y por lo que se veía no estaba muy informado de todo-

-Lo siento Taiyo creí que te lo había mencionado antes, Kouga es mi prometido- dijo un poco sonrojada- el es el comandante del clan de los lobos del sur- explico-

-Del sur… escuche que fuiste a buscarlo ase unos meces para que ayudara a los demás clanes… ¿no me digas que te comprometiste con el cuando lo encontraste?- estaba completamente sorprendido, Ayame ya estaba comprometida-

-Decho…me comprometí con el ase siete años justo un día antes de subir alas montañas- le dijo a modo pensativo- vaya no puedo creer que no te lo contara recuerdo que ese día Mio y Rio…-pauso retrocediendo el tiempo en su mente- ¡Ah si ya lo recuerdo! Cuando estaba pro contártelo fuiste con tu padre de casería y olvide decírtelo después hay perdóname si- río de forma nerviosa por a ver olvidado ese detalle por tantos años-

-Tu…¿te comprometiste con un comandante cuando tenias ocho años?- bajo la mirada al suelo el pobre yukai sentía como su una nube negra se forma enzima de el y dejara caer un montón de agua sobre su cabeza-

-¿Hum?¿Taiyo estas bien?- pregunto ante la actitud del rubio-

-"Si estoy bien, solo que me han roto el corazón, robado ala mujer que eh amado durante tanto tiempo y cuando me propongo a declararme me dices que estas comprometida con otro"- pensó triste mente-

-¿Taiyo?- volvió a llamarlo-

-¡Ah si! Si estoy bien, es solo que recordé que tengo que hacer algo muy importante- rio de una forma muy bien fingida-

-Oye Taiyo…- le miro muy bien notando un pequeña lagrima que salía de sus ojos mientras reía de forma exagerada- no me digas que ¿estabas enamorado de mi?-

-¿Eh?- dejo de reír en seco, no puede ser Ayame se dio cuenta pero ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro que con esa riza no sedaría cuenta de que su corazón avía sido destrozado- no claro que no es que solo… yo… este… no soporto el olor a hierva mojada… ¡SI! eso no lo soporto- nuevamente comenzó a reír-

-Esta bien si tu lo dices- le sonrió tiernamente- Ya se cuando Kouga venga por mi para nuestra boda serás al primero a quien le presente ¿si?-

Ahora sentía como un rayo le caía enzima y los quemaba completamente, Ayame no se daba cuanta y si lo izo ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa forma? Tal ves debió de decirle que si, realmente el estaba enamorado de ella, tal ves por un milagro lo aceptaría y se casarían olvidando a ese tal Kouga, pero ¡No! Tenia que haber dicho que no estaba enamorado de ella, era idiota o que… realmente si lo era, era un completo idiota.

-¿Si te parece bien?, por que sino quiere, tal ves lo veras durante mi unión- le comento cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación, Taiyo se comportaba de forma extraña y solo por que le dijo que ya estaba comprometida-

-¡Si! Preséntalo, quiero ver con que clase de comandante te casaras…-pauso mirando a Ayame quien tenia una cara de confusión- digo, quiero ver si esa persona es apta para cuidar bien de mi querida y mejor amiga Ayame- rápidamente la abrazo, mientras seguía riendo de forma exagerada y ahora mal fingida, lo cual paso hacer una mescla de risas y llantos-

-"Realmente si estaba enamorado de mi"- pensó con algo de pena- oye Taiyo… dime no tienes alguna yukai de nuestra manada que este tras de ti ¿quiero decir que este enamorada de ti?- le pregunto-

-Claro que no, por que la elegida para mi amor tiene que ser especial " tu eras mi elegida"- dijo orgulloso, aunque su pensamiento era triste-

-Sabes Yuki es muy linda, además es una año menor que tu, y harían una linda pareja- le comento-

-Si yuki es linda con sus ojos grices y su largo cabello rubio le cual brilla como los rayos del sol, si es muy linda pero…-

-¡Lo ves!- le interrumpió – la describes con mucho amor, sabia que te gustaba Yuki hacen una perfecta pareja- le dijo muy emocionada, dejando la yukai con una cara que le decía que no entendía nada-

El le quería decir que si Yuki era una yukai muy linda, pero no era igual que ella, mas sin embargo lo interrumpió Áyame diciéndole esas cosas sobre que la describía con amor y que serian una muy linda pareja…¿¡Que no podía entender las indirectas! Ayame se despidió de el dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla excusándose con que tenia que irse para ayudar a Rio con las ultimas cosas que el faltaban para su gran día de mañana, de ese modo lo dejo hay en aquel lugar lamentándose de no poder decirle, gritarle que si estaba enamorado de ella y mucho… tal ves ese tal comandante Kouga no era la gran cosa, de seguro no era nadie comparado con el, si el se avía comprometido con Ayame de seguro fue por que supo que ella era nieta del sabio, si de seguro era pro eso.

Se sentía mal por el pobre de Taiyo, peri que podía hacer, si el selo hubiera confesado antes de todos modos no lo aceptaría, ya estaba comprometida y no rompería su promesa llego hasta la cueva donde sabia que estaba Mio y Rio, no solo por que supiera que vivían hay, sino que los gritos de Rio se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia. Pidió permiso para entrar, pero al parecer no la escucharon, los gritos dela yukai eran mas fuertes que cualquier otro sonido.

-¡NO ME GUSTA!- chillo la de cabellos platinados mientras aventaba un peine tras de ella asiendo que este callera a los pies de Ayame-

-Si me hubiera acercado mas, eso me hubiese dado en la cabeza- dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar le objeto en sus manos- ¿Qué le pasa a Rio?- pregunto ya una ves que los gritos dela yukai cesaron-

-Ayame- suspiro pesadamente Mio- a Rio no le gusta ninguno de los peinados para mañana-

-Es que nada me queda bien- dijo entre sollozos ala ves que comenzaba a quitar unos listones de su cabello y deshacía las trenzas que su hermana le avía echo-

-Rio pero si te veías muy bonita peinada así- comento la pelirroja acercándose a sus amigas-

-Ayame, no lo entiendes, tengo que lucir especial, digo mañana será mi boda y no puedo ir así como así- se expreso- tal ves tu podrías ir así como estas ahora, pero yo no la atnecion tiene que ser toda para mi y para Hayato-

-Cálmate Rio…- pidió su hermana- discúlpala Ayame sabes que es muy dramática y exagerada-

-Si no t preocupes Mio…- medito por unos segundos – tengo una idea, Rio deja que te haga un peinado para ver si te cómbense- pidió de forma amable-

-No serán dos coletas como las tuyas verdad, por que si es a si prefiero…-

-¡RIO!-regaño la otra yukai- no seas mal educada, Ayame te ofrece su ayuda de corazón para que la trates a sí-

-Pero…-

-Esta bien- dijo interrumpiendo a Rio- veras que te gustara y te tragaras tus palabras- le dijo en forma retadora-

-Esta bien- acepto la oji azul- pero si no me gusta ya veras- le advirtió-

Ayame comenzó a peinar le largo y rizado cabello de Rio, comenzó a hacerle una media cola de caballo, la cual sujeto con un listón de color gris para que no notara mucho, después le comenzó a trenzarle ese pedazo de cabello que avía sujetado para darle la forma de un moño tradicional, cuando termino de hacer el moño, adorno la parte superior de su cabeza con flores blancas y termino atando un listón azul cielo en donde se avía sujetado le otro listón. Mio miraba sorprendida el trabajo de Ayame, mientras que Rio quien ya sentía como le adornaba la cabeza cosa que le indicaba que ya avía terminado, izo unas cuantas muecas, no solo por que estaba desperdiciando las flores que Hayato el avía regalado, sino por que sabia que no le iba aguatar el peinado y que no estaría lista para su boda.

-Listo- Indico Ayame- ya puedes verte- indico-

-Sabes que atenerte Ayame- advirtió la yukai-

-Claro, claro- le ignoro- Mio el espejo por favor-

Mio, asintió con la cabeza y le dio el pequeño espejo de mano que tenia en sus piernas, era un espejo pequeño, pero ala ves muy pesado, ya que avía sido echo con diamante que los yukai encontraban en cuevas como esas y cerca de sus territorios se encontraba una cueva con demasiados cristales de esos ; Rio se miro en el espejo quedando asombrada por le resultado, era un peinado sencillo pero muy lindo, quedo boquiabierta pues no podía creer lo que veía, miro a su hermana y regreso su vista al espejo, después izo lo mismo esta ves mirando a Ayame quien solo sonreía con orgullo y nuevamente se miro al espejo, tenia que admitirlo aunque le doliera. Al día siguiente todos los integrantes de la manda asistieron ala boda, Ayame se alegro al ver que Taiyo estaba acompañando a Yuki, se sentía feliz por que el joven yukai estaba aceptando aun amor que le correspondía, por supuesto que Yuki estaba muy feliz de estar alado de ese yukai.

Paso un mes mas y otra boda se festejo, ahora era el turno dela hermana menor Mio en casarse, ya solo faltaba al joven pelirroja de las tres amigas, esta feliz por ellas por que al fin eran felices, Rio con Hayato. Rio quien estaba muy enamorada del yukai no dudo en aceptarlo cuando este le pidió que se casaran, lo mismo pasaba con Mio, ella y su prometido ahora esposo Itsuky ambos eran muy tímidos para aceptar que se gustaban, asta que el se armo de valor y le confeso sus sentimientos para después pedirle que se casaran, pero al final lo lograron.

Ahora ella miraba la cielo, suspirando, pensando en el, en como estará y por que ha tardado tanto, no quería pensarlo, pero las palabras llegaron a su mente

_Xxxx_

_-Todo lo que te dije es cierto, pero quiero olvidarlo apropósito, por que no se si salga vivo de esta lucha que me espera-_

_Xxxx_

-Kouga, olvida esa lucha- pidió mientras seguía mirando el cielo- regresa sano y salvo, regresa con migo-

_Xxxx_

_-pero si yo saliera vivo te lo quiero prometer otra ves no importa que no haiga un arcoíris lunar como aquella ocasión, pero te lo prometo, si salgo vivo cumpliré con mi palabra de casarme contigo- _

_Xxxx_

-Se que lo aras- sonrió para si misma- y se que no tardaras en regresar-

Nuevamente paso, una semana, un mes… tres meces mas y ella seguía esperándolo, seis meces desde la ultima ves que lo vio, seis meses desde que el la beso… y el no aparecía, daba largos y tristes suspiros, miraba como las parejas de yukai de su tribu pasaba muy felices, ¿enamorados? Se podría decir, ella como siempre esperando en un solo lugar, aun con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a ella y en dos días estarían casados… pero solo era otra pobre ilusión de su parte.

-Pobre Ayame- comento Rio a su hermana-

-Si desde que se tal Kouga le prometió nuevamente casarse la pobre se la pasa esperándolo como si apareciera por arte de magia- opino Rio-

-Si…- prosiguió la menor de las yukai- ella pudo haverse casado con Taiyo pero no le izo caso pobre sito-

-Pero recuerda que Taiyo era muy tímido y cuando estaba por pedirle que se cazaran ella no lo dejo ni hablar y le soltó de golpe que ya estaba comprometida-

-Si es cierto- ambas suspiraron con resignación ante la situación de la joven pelirroja-

Lo esperaría, sin importar lo que pasara, el prometió buscarla, ya era muy repetitivo, ero eso era lo que ella pensaba intentado creerlo que sentía, cuando poco a poco se daba cuenta de que nuevamente… el rompió su promesa.

_**Notas finales: **_

Amm bueno creo que se dieron cuenta no soy muy buena describiendo peinados ( buuu) pero pronto les mostrare un dibujo de cómo fue el peinado de Rio jiji n.n

_**Reviews:**_

_**Al shinomori**__** :**_

Gracias otra ves por leer le fic, si me base en la idea original, aunque según yo creí que estaba copiando todo … en fin me alegro de que te animara esta historia en escribir la tu ya, de hecho, esta historia tiene una secuela, en la cual me están dando muchas y buenas ideas :3 jejeje, espero que tu también disfrutes de este puente y baya que puente me dieron XD por fin podre terminar la historia y empezar la otra con la otra sin tantas presiones ( wiiii) :D

Cuídate besos


	12. Cumpliré mi promesa

_**Cap12.: Cumpliré mi promesa **_

Ya no le veía sentido a su lucha, avía perdido los fragmentos de sus piernas, y a causa de se sentía muy diferente, las piernas le pesaban y sentía que si intentaba usar su velocidad se sentirá muy lento… miro ala mujer que se encontraba a su lado, suspiro quedamente mirándola otra ves después de lo de esa noche no le cavia duda, Kagome estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha, y sobre todo avía comprendido sus sentimientos asía la miko, no la amaba como le aseguraba no, al contrario solo la estimaba desde que la conoció supo que era diferente, no por su extraña forma de vestir, sino que desde que la conoció supo que era una buena persona, mas que eso una buena amiga.

Se sintió de una forma "compasiva" mientras hablaba ahora con el hanyu, jamás había tenido una platica con el de esa forma algo amigable, y le costaba un poco de trabajo, pero lo que le decía era verdad, el no era el único que sufría por la muerte de Kikyo; ahora ya no tenia mas motivos para seguir luchando se sentía inútil sin los fragmentos, pero ala ves agradecía por estar vivo. Se despidió de Kagome, diciéndole que si se llegaba a aburrir de esa bestia lo buscara, por que el sabría como consolarla como un buen amigo.

Ahora confiando en Inuyasha el cual le prometió que su lucha no seria en vano y se encargaría de vengar a sus compañeros caídos, pudo irse en paz… aun era demasiado rápido para Ginta y Hakkaku, los cuales fueron a buscarlo por que querían ayudarle a luchar. Los tres llegaron al final de la montaña donde se dispusieron a descansar, aunque el no estuviera cansado los otros dos casi llegaron a rastrándose.

-Creí que les di la orden de regresar con la tribu con esos dos cachorros- hablo dándoles la espalda-

-Pero Kouga- comenzó a hablar Ginta un poco ya recuperado- que riamos ayudarte-

-Si Kouga no seas mal agradecido, te hemos ayudado durante todo este tiempo- apoyo Hakkaku-

-¡No digan tonterías!- hablo de forma dura- saben de ante mano que yo podría a ver derrotado a Naraku sin ayuda de nadie además tengo la Gorashi-

-Pero la exterminadora y ese monje nos dijeron que estuviste en peligro- le dijo Hakkaku-

-Si es verdad ellos nos contaron que en varias ocasiones fuiste victima del miasma y estuviste a punto de ser fusionado con ese dominio- prosiguió Ginta-

-¡Hay pero como sin idiotas!- les grito encarándolos, los yukais solo lo miraron sorprendidos, pues Kouga estaba completamente rojo pero de ira- eso es mentira, todo fue una estrategia por mi parte- dijo cruzando los brazos ala ves que asía una mueca de indiferencia-

-Cree que no lo conocemos- susurro a Hakkaku- pero su carácter es explosivo y yo si le creo a los amigos de la señora Kagome-

-Si Ginta, pero recordemos que Kouga es muy orgulloso y no aceptara que estuvo apunto de ser vencido-

-Saben- les dijo su comandante con un tic nervioso en su ceja- si los estoy escuchando-

-¡Hay no Kouga!- gritaron nerviosos-

-Nos escuchaste mal- Ginta se excuso riendo de forma muy nerviosa-

-Si… si eso, no ostros decíamos que le creíamos mas a los amigos de la señora… señora- Hakkaku quien se trabo con sus propias palabras no sabia que inventar-

-Si si ya lo se, tal ves tenían razón- cambio su semblante a uno mas tranquilo ustedes son los únicos que me saben aguantar mi carácter…¡Ah bueno!- suspiro resignado- será mejor que regresemos con la manada-

-¡Que bien!- exclamaron los dos de forma alegre ya que por fin regresarían a su hogar-

-Si por fin regresaremos al sur- Ginta parecía ser el mas alegre de los tres yukais-

-No- se apresuro a decir Kouga-

-Espera Kouga ¿no dijiste que regresaríamos con la manada?- pregunto Hakkaku de forma confusa-

-Si dije eso, pero no me refería en ir al sur… si ustedes quieren regresar al sur por mi no hay problema yo tengo algo mas importante que hacer- les dijo-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Adonde iras?-

-Al norte, tengo una ultima cosa que hacer – fijo su mirada en el cielo-

Lo prometió, si salía vivo de su lucha regresaría para cumplir su promesa, siempre o recordó, a cada instante, incluso cuando comenzó su viaje solo no avía ningún momento en que no pensara en Ayame, ni siquiera cuando estuvo junto a Kagome, fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta en sus verdaderos sentimientos, para el esa mujer era una buena persona y gran amiga, incluso fue capaz de confesarle que ella estaba real mente enamorada de Inuyasha y que si era necesario dejaría que Kikyo se quedara con el, pero sin saber que la pobre sacerdotisa moriría en por Naraku. Lo ultimo que pudo quedar en secreto para ambos era que el le confeso que estaba realmente enamorado de Ayame.

No podía dormir, el simple hecho de pensar en que la volvería a ver le robaba el sueño, ¿Cómo estará? ¿ abra cambiado nuevamente? ¿lo seguiría esperando? Lo mas probable es que si y que también al igual que el ella estaría pensando en el; sonrió le alegraba saber eso, aunque no estuviera completamente seguro.

De igual forma miraba el cielo, sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta hace poco rato sintió como su corazón brincaba de alegría y el motivo era completamente desconocido para ella, tal ves Kouga este pensando en ella, eso quería creer , quería creer que no tardaría y que pronto lo vería acercarse lentamente a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien y por fin cumpliría su promesa… suspiro aunque ala ves ya lo sentía como un sueño lejano, bastante lejano, pero aun a si se aferraba a creer en el nuevamente

-¿Qué extraño? – la sacaron de sus pensamientos- hoy no te tocaba vigilar los alrededores-

-¡uf! Taiyo yo… perdón es que no podía dormir y me quede pensando- lo miro-

-¿Y en que pensabas?- le pregunto de forma divertida-

-En Kouga- le dijo sin rodeos, ese nombre solo provoco que l buen animo del yukai decayera nuevamente- ¿hum? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- le dijo con pocos ánimos- pero por que no… bueno si ves a tu alrededor los demás yukais ya están a asiendo sus vidas, a pesar de que estamos en una lucha por el poder, además me entere que hay otros lideres que pretenden desposarte- le comento-

-¡¿Qué? ¡TAIYO NO JUEGES CON ESO!- grito frente a el muy molesta-

-Pero no es broma Ayame, es la verdad lo escuche ase poco y si no decides casarte pronto con alguno de tu tribu, podría pasar eso… y sabes yo-

-¡NO!- grito nuevamente, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, pero sorprendiéndolo mucho- tengo que hablar con mi abuelo esto no puede pasar-

De ese modo dejo la pobre yukai el cual se sentó frente aun árbol sintiendo los estragos del rechazo nuevamente. No le importaba que fuera tarde tenia que aclarar ese asunto, no era posible de que otros se quisieran casar con ella, para su suerte su abuelo aun seguía despierto y con suma calma hablo con el. Era cierto ti Ayame se casaba con otro líder la guerra por le poder terminaría, pero el problema era que ella no quería casarse, estaba comprometida y solo esperaba a que Kouga regresara por ella.

-¿Pero abuelo?- se quejo de modo infantil-

-Lo siento Ayame, pero Kouga solo tiene una semana para regresar y cumplir con lo que te prometió, de lo contrario te casaras con otro- hablo el sabio-

-Pero… entonces iré a buscar a Kouga para traerlo y casarnos- intento persuadirlo-

-No Ayame, no saldrás de nuestros territorios- sentencio el sabio-

Salió de la cueva maldiciendo a Kouga en ese momento, maldiciendo el no poder ir a buscarlo y advertirle que la comprometerían ala fuerza con otro…golpeo le suelo con sus puños lo mas fuerte que pudo dejando el libertad su llanto.

-¡Kouga! ¡por favor date prisa por favor!- suplico entre llantos-

Se sentó de golpe algo no estaba bien su corazón dio un respingo el cual sentía que le dolía, respiraba con dificultad, se levanto a toda prisa despertando a sus dos acompañantes, dando ordenes de no poder perder mas tiempo y que tenían que llegar lo mas pronto posible a las montañas del norte.

Los otros dos renegaron de cansancio, aun así se levantaron y lo siguieron… su camino duro por tres días mas sin descanso.

-¡Kouga!- gritaron los otros dos a duras penas-

-¿Ahora que? No me digan que quieren descansar, ya falta muy poco, se seguimos sin descansar para mañana antes del atardecer llegaremos ala montaña- les dijo intentando darles animo-

-Kouga no somos tan rápidos como tu, aun sin los fragmentos… dejamos descansar tenemos tres días sin dormir- suplico Ginta-

-Por favor Kouga no seas malo- pidió Hakkaku- además si descansamos un poco llegaremos en una semana cual es la prisa, de seguro Ayame te esperare-

-Yo no quiero esperar ni descansar" ya no quiero que espere mas por mi"- pensó- si quieren descansen ustedes yo seguiré y podrán encontrarme en las montañas ¿Qué les parece?- sugirió-

Ambos yukais se miraron meditando lo que su comandante les dijo, y sin pensarlo tanto accedieron, Kouga siguió su camino, ya no quería perder ni un segundo mas aunque los entendía tres días sin dormir ya le estaban afectando a el también, no será mala idea descansar un poco…¡¿pero que demonios? No, no podía hacer eso, mientras mas rápido llegara todo terminaría y por fin esa opresión que tenia su corazón desaparecería; por fin avía llego a la montaña, pero ¿Por qué no avía nadie?, busco por los alrededores pero nada no encontraba a ningún yukai, el olor de Ayame o de algún lobo era opacado por el horrible y desagradable olor de mas demonios, ahora no tenia ni lamas mínima idea de cómo encontrarla, o de adonde se encontraría, se sentó sobre una roca tratando de pensar, pero nada pasaba por su mente… sintió una pequeña briza tras de el y pronto percibió le aroma de un lobo miro tras del y hay estaba… era un gran lobo blanco, blanco como la nieve, le miro asombrado, era la primera ves que veía aun lobo des ese tamaño y color; por su parte la criatura mira a Kouga con sus ojos azules, esos ojos, a Kouga le parecieron algo familiares.

El gran lobo le izo una seña con su cabeza pidiendo que le siguiera, ni siquiera dudo en seguir a la enorme criatura, sin comprenderlo llegaron asta un enrome prado con rosas blancas, era un lugar muy hermoso, miro a todos lados rosas blancas por doquier, ese lugar ya lo avía visto antes, un recuerdo surgió nuevamente de su corazón a su mente, una visión donde estaba el mucho mas pequeño riendo y jugando, una mujer yukai sentada no muy lejos de el reía mirándolo con ternura, el se acercaba a ella, y la mujer lo abrazaba con mucho cariño, abrió sus ojos eran azules muy idénticos a los de el, y cabellera de color marrón era adornado con los pétalos de las rosas que volaban con el viento, ese fue el ultimo recuerdo que Kouga compartió con su madre cuando aun vivía.

El gruñido del lobo lo saco de sus recuerdos, asintió con la cabeza no podía perder el tiempo, también recordó el día en que Kagome le dio comida y le como agradecimiento le obsequio unas flores, extendió su mano comenzando a cortar rosas formando un pequeño ramo el cual sujeto con mucho cuidado, por fin logro ver a unos yukais de la tribu del norte, a si que regresaron a donde todo comenzó para los dos, que tonto por que no pensó en eso antes. Se dio cuenta de que el lobo ya no estaba frente a el, miro tras de el; lo que pudo a ver sido un simple parpadeo lo asombro mucho pues cuando volteo miro a una mujer de la tribu del sur de ojos azules y cabellera marrón que le sonreía, pero lo único que estaba tras del era le lobo, estaba muy confundido, miro nuevamente delante, ya estaba por llegar y cumplir su promesa, quería agradecerle al lobo pero cuando nuevamente volteo, ya no había nada.

Sentada en un roca suspiraba pesadamente, ya no era la misma de antes era como si toda su alegría se hubiese desvanecido. No asía nada masque suspirar y esperar su fatídico final, casarse con otra persona que horror, si Kouga no decidía aparecer en dos días todo estaba perdido.

-Pobre Ayame, desde que el dijeron que en una semana se cazaba no es la misma de antes- Mio que miraba ala pelirrojo desde unos metros de distancia se sentía muy mal por su amiga-

-Si, que horrible se debería de sentir eso, el gran sabio solo le dio un plazo de una semana para que el imbécil de su "prometido" apareciera por ella – Rio miraba del mismo modo ala pelirroja mientras se expresaba sin saber que ese "imbécil" las logro escuchar-

-¿Disculpen?- les interrumpió-

Ambas yukais miraron tras de ella, quedando boquiabiertas por lo que veían, un joven yukai con un ramo de rosas blancas, era hombre muy guapo, tanto que la verlo no pidieron decir o hacer algo.

-¿Saben donde esta Ayame?- les pregunto, aun que ya sabia de ante mano que ella estaba a unos metros de distancia frente a el-

-Hay- lograron decir las dos mientras señalaban ala mencionada-

-Gracias-

Poco a poco se acerco a ella, quien parecía no percatarse de su presencia, tenia los ojos cerrados y si semblante era triste, suspiro nuevamente y eso solo le izo dibujar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo espero que esos suspiros sean para mi – le dijo de modo burlón provocando que Ayame abriera rápido los ojos-

Hay estaba, frente a ella, sonriéndole, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, esperando que no fuera otra ilusión creada por su mente, el simplemente le seguía sonriendo, Ayame le sonrío dulcemente sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, por fin Kouga había cumplido su promesa

-¡Kouga!- grito con alegría, dejando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos a la ves que se abalanzaba sobre el-

-¡¿Kouga?- se preguntaron las dos yukais asombradas-

-Rio… ¿ese es el comandante que nos conto Ayame el que le prometió que se casarian ase tiempo?-le pregunto la yukai-

-Parece que si, ella dijo Kouga… ¿crees que nos haiga escuchado cuando hablamos mal de el?- nerviosa miro a su hermana que tenia la misma cara de que ella, a si que ambas optaron por alejarse del lugar-

Kouga deshizo el abrazo y le dio el pequeño ramo de rosas, Ayame se sonrojo un poco al aceptarlo, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, estaba muy feliz, era como si el destino verdaderamente quisiera que los dos estuviesen juntos.

-Gracias- le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente- gracias por no romper tu promesa-

-No Ayame, quien debería de agradecer soy yo, por que tu me esperaste tanto tiempo que hoy da fin- le dijo- te prometí regresar y aquí estoy-

-¿Entonces lograste destruir a ese demonio?- pregunto asombrada-

-No- negó con la cabeza- de eso se encargara la ves…Inuyasha y su grupo, yo solo seria una carga para ellos- le dijo-

-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué paso?-

-Naraku logro quitarme los fragmentos que poseía en ambas piernas y por tal motivo, deje que ellos se encargaran de esa tarea, aunque no va mucho con mi estilo-

-Kouga…- pauso por un momento antes de sorprenderlo con un dulce beso en los labios- aun así me alegra que estés vivo, que cumplieras tu promesa y que me rescataras-

-¿Rescatarte?- pregunto confundido- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Aun sigue la guerra por le poder de los clanes, si tu no llegabas en una semana yo me casaría con alguien mas, y ahora estas aquí dos días antes de que el plazo que se me impuso se cumpla- le explico-

Ahora comprendía por que se sentía de ese modo y por que no quería perder más el tiempo, sonrió, le sonrió con suma ternura para después besarla, Ayame no podía ser mas feliz, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo, Kouga pidió la mano de la pelirroja frente a los demás sabios que se encontraban, de ese modo, los sabios proclamarían a Kouga y Ayame los lideres principales de las tribus en cuanto los dos se unieran, y eso tenia que ser lo mas pronto posible cosa que a ninguno de los dos les molesto.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones y demás… todo es bien venido :D

_**Reviews: **_

_**rijeayko**__**: **_

Gracias por seguir la historia n.n… ahora que lo dices si me eh dado cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics de estos dos, es por eso que me decidi hacer esta historia, demás de que esta es mi pareja favorita de la serie, aunque no se hable de Ayame en el manga jeje

_**Al shinomori:**_

Si, fue un capitulo de transición, quería darle un poco de drama pero no me salió u.u muy bien XD, lo bueno es que por fin Ayame dejo de esperar tanto n.n


	13. Contigo soy completamente feliz

_**Cap13.: Contigo soy completamente feliz **_

Tal y como lo había prometido, cuando se conocieron, cuando hicieron la promesa, cuando se reencontraron, cuando pelearon, cuanto sufrieron y lloraron, pero sobre todo cuando vieron juntos por primera ves el arcoíris lunar.

La boda de ambos seria en menos de dos meces según lo planeado por los sabios, reunión do a los comandantes de las regiones comunicaron que ya no avía motivo para pelear por le poder, puesto que por lo que peleaban ya fue designado a alguien mas; resignados aceptaron ya que no podían desobedecer las ordenes impuestas por los sabios, mucho menos al futuro líder de todos. Kouga estaba presente junto con Ayame, y como lo supuso la pelirroja el semblante tierno y tranquilo cambio aun frio y serio, no le sorprendió antes ya avía estado presente en reuniones como esa por lo cual lo comprendía.

Salieron de la cueva nuevamente el yukai cambio su expresión, sin darle tiempo de algo, lo jalo en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás yukais realizando sus actividades, no muy lejos logro divisar a Taiyo, ella le abia prometido que seria el primero en conocer a Kouga y así lo izo.

-¡Taiyo!- grito entusiasmada para llamar su atención-

-Aya…me- el yukai volteo para responderle con la misma emoción pero sin gritarle, esa emoción desaprecio cuando vio a su amiga con un yukai que no era de su tribu-

-El es Taiyo- le dijo la yukai- nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, es mi mejor amigo- dijo sonriendo-

-Eh si… soy Taiyo y ¿usted es?- se presento algo serio el rubio-

-Kouga- respondió- soy el comandante dela tribu del sur- ante esas palabras si el yukai de ojos azules sentía una pesada y espesa nube negra sobre de el ahora sentía como el mundo le caía enzima-

-Mucho gusto- fue todo lo que logro decir. Miro a Ayame que estaba completamente feliz, trato de descifrar su mirada se estaba burlando de el presentándole a Kouga, o simplemente…no Ayame no era capaz de eso, recordó que ella le había prometido ser el primero a quien selo presentaría y el acepto-

-Ahora me crees Taiyo, Kouga si existe y cumplió su palabra nos casaremos en dos meces- le dijo mas entusiasmada que antes-

-¡¿Dos meces?- pregunto incrédulo- este bueno es algo apresurado, pero… pero-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Kouga un poco serio-

-¿Eh? No nada señor, Ayame no se si recuerdas pero te comente que en dos meces yo le pediría a Yuki que se casara con migo- mintió –

-No lo recuerdo… pero me alegro Yuki es una niña muy linda- le sonrió- bueno Taiyo nos tenemos que ir, ahora tengo que presentarlo con Mioy Rio-

-Si adiós- se despidió el rubio ya resignado por el amor de la pelirroja-

Siguieron su camino recorriendo cada lugar dentro de los territorios de los lobos del sur, Kouga estaba completamente serio cuestionando si lo estaba paseando como un animal por todo el lugar, además de eso le incomodaban las miradas de las yukais, las cuales excluían a Ayame solo por ser nieta del sabio, las cuales ahora se morían de celos por el apuesto yukai con el que iba acompañada, era por esos motivos que excluyo a todas las hembras de su tribu y las mando a unas cuevas lejanas a las de donde le habitaba. Bajo unos arboles que se encontraban cerca de las cuevas estaba las dos yukais amigas de la pelirroja.

-Amigas- les hablo muy alegre- el es mi prometido-

-"Entonces si existía"- pensó Mio mirándolo de pies a cabeza-

-"¡Hay no! es el apuesto Yukai que vimos esta mañana al cual nombramos idiota"- pensó Rio de una forma nerviosa-

-Hola- saludaron las dos-

-Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Kouga o el imbécil- saludo de forma cortes, diciendo lo ultimo en son de burla-

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja-

-Eh… a pues…- intentaron decir las dos-

-Por que soy un imbécil deje a tras a Ginta y Hakkaku para apresurarme a venir, además tengo que informar a mi tribu sobre la boda- se apresuro a decir el yukai-

-Es cierto, tenemos que reunir a todas las tribus en dos meces- dijo a modo pensativo- ¡ah! Rio, Mio, necesito que me ayuden a organizar mi boda tenemos menos de dos meces- comento muy ilusionada-

-Es muy poco tiempo Ayame, para nuestras ceremonias nos tomo casi cinco meces- comento Mio-

-Si lo ce, pero es fue la decisión de los sabios hacer la unión lo mas pronto posible-

-Bien Ayame, debo irme- le dijo- tardare aproximadamente dos meces en regresar, para cuando llegue nuevamente nos casaremos-

-Si- asintió la nombrada con la cabeza-

Se despidió de ella dándole un dulce beso en la frente, apenas se despidió aparecieron Ginta y Hakkaku demasiado cansados, Kouga les dijo que no avía tiempo para descansar pues tenían que regresar al sur, lo cual ocasiono que los otros dos le mirada con algo de enfado, pero era mas el cansancio que no pudieron retener aquella mirada molesta.

Los tres yukais comenzaron a abandonar esos territorios el camino seria algo largo, Ayame se despedía de ellos moviendo su mano, hasta que sintió las penetrantes miradas azules sobre ella.

-¿Eh?...Mio…Rio, por…¿Por qué me ven así?- pregunto nerviosa-

-Tu- dijeron las dos-

-¿Y-yo?-

-Ayame, ¡Jamás nos mencionaste que ese Kouga era alguien muy guapo!- grito Mio-

-Si creímos que seria un patana, un cascarrabias, pero es.. es muy guapo- Dijo Rio suspirando de forma soñadora-

-Verdad que si… pero Kouga es mío ustedes ya están casadas- les recordó de forma maliciosa- creí que lo mismo de cian de Hayato e Itsuky-

-Yo sigo diciendo lo mismo de Itsuqui- reclamo la de cabellos lisos-

- Y yo de Hayato- se defendió Rio- pero el es muy joven para ser el comandante de su tribu...¿Ayame no comparten los dos la misma edad?- le pregunto -

-Si ahora que lo dices- hablo Mio antes que Ayame pudiera decir algo- si sebe muy joven… eso quiere decir que si se cazan serán los lideres mas jóvenes dela historia en las tribus-

-De hecho- hablo Ayame- creo que Kouga es mas grande que yo solo por dos o tres años- comento con una sonrisa- no lo se con exactitud, pero si tiene razón seremos los lideres mas jóvenes-

Las dos lobunas solo la miraban con sorpresa, como era posible que se tomara las cosas ala ligera, no entendía que gran responsabilidad tendría ahora que ella junto con su prometido tomaran el poder.

Dos meces pasarían rápido así que la tribu del norte se puso en marcha, tanto en los preparativos de la boda, como en los preparativo de cuando dieran el poder a los nuevos lideres, Kouga por su parte tardo dos semanas en regresar con su tribu y comunicarles que partirán alas montañas del norte para una ceremonia muy especial, tanto por su boda, como por su nuevo estatus como líder… los Okami se alegraron la saberlo, y todos aceptaron ir ala montaña, solo faltaban dos cosas y las mas fisiles para Kouga, la primera seria hablar con su padre…¡Demonios! Ase tanto tiempo que no lo veía y ahora tenia que verlo obligatoria mente, la segunda seria reincorporar alas hembras de la tribu para asistir ala bosa… lo segundo no seria tan difícil, siempre y cuando las mantuviera al margen, pero lo primero seria un nuevo desafío para el.

Corría rápidamente por el bosque, pensando en todo lo que sus amigos le avían contado, todo lo que avía pasado cuando el se ausento, jamás imagino que su padre tomaría su lugar temporalmente para "cubrir sus estupideces" como su padre lo expreso ante la tribu. Por fin avía llegado. Miro el lugar igual a como lo recordaba no había cambiado en nada, entro a la cueva, todo seguía tal y como lo dejaron para cuando cambiaron de madriguera, cuando lo nombraron comandante, el lugar que ocupaba su padre seguía intacto, el lugar donde el dormía cuando era un cachorro, intacto, todo intacto… salió de la cueva para subir a otra mas alta en la cual se encontraba su padre; se preparo mentalmente para entrar una ves listo procedió a presentarse.

-Sabio Kou- le llamo- he venido ah comunicarle algo- mas no recibió respuesta, por lo cual encontró ala cueva encontrándolo, sentado sobre pieles tomando su forma humana, se detuvo a escasos dos metros de el, recibiendo un gesto de que se sentara, lo cual obedeció. Se miraron por algunos segundos que parecieron oras eternas hasta que por fin el sabio hablo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto de forma fría clavando su mirada azul sobre el-

-Cumpliendo algunas promesas- le respondió con burla- Creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa, de hecho… jamás te ah importado-

-Tienes razón Kouga, jamás me ah importado, eso no quiere decir que puedes tomar el cargo y después irte por un largo tiempo descuidando tus obligaciones- reclamo- cuando yo era el comandante…-

-Lo eras, ahora solo eres le sabio- le interrumpió- si cuando paso lo que paso aun estuvieras en tu puesto de comandante, abrías echo lo mismo que yo, ¿creo que ya lo sabes no?- pregunto dando una ligera pausa- un demonios engaño a los dela tribu con fragmentos de la perla y los mataron sin misericordia, fue por eso que partí para vengarlos-

-También supe que tu poseías fragmentos de la perla ¿Cómo los conseguiste?- pregunto-

-Un regalo del cielo- contesto sin preocupación alguna encogiendo los hombros-

-¿Lograste eliminar ah ese demonio?-

-No… tenia algo mas importante que hacer-

-¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra tribu!- exclamo furico, mas al ver como su hijo se expresaba como si nada le importara-

-¡Si empre eh sido una vergüenza para ti!- le grito del mismo modo- ¡día y noche desde que lo puedo recordar, pero si hablamos de dar vergüenza, eres tu quien lada! ¡Por salvar tu estúpida vida dejaste que mi madre muriera a manos de un hanyu, y mas que ese involucraste a una de ellos en nuestra manada, todos los sabían menos yo, lo único que hiciste fue ponerme en ridículo frente a todos!-

-Te equivocas- le interrumpió- no fue un hanyu quien mato a tu madre- ahora su tono de vos era calmado- si haces memoria Yuri te abra contado que su padre fue mi mejor amigo y que por el la traje para que estuviera con los de su especie, bueno eso es lo que ella sabia-

-¿A que te refieres?- se asombro ante eso, por que lo estaba relacionando con la muerte de su madre-

-Kuga lo que te diré es la verdad- pauso- el padre de Yuri si fue mi mejor amigo, aun cuando supe que se involucro con una humana, lo que no sabia era que el también estaba enamorado de tu madre y cuando la despose el se marcho, jamás supe bien los motivos, por lo cual no lo detuve, poco después me entere de que tenia una familia y estaba viviendo con los humanos-explico-

-Quieres decir que el no había muerto-

-Así es, por lo cual cuando nos vimos nuevamente supe que tenia una hija una hanyu, pero el la rechazaba, simplemente no la quería ya que decía que era una aberración... tu madre intento persuadirlo pero no lo consiguió, a si que tu madre comenzó a tratar con Yuri para que no le temiera a los de su especie, aun durante su embarazo Aoi cuidaba de ella, tanto que también le tomo cariño a los humanos, mejor dicho a ala madre de Yuri una sacerdotisa; antes de que tu nacieras las cosas se complicaron y no podíamos hacer mucho, por lo cual la sacerdotisa, nos brindo su ayuda y tu pudiste nacer, para agradecerle prometimos que no atacaríamos la aldea, pero en lugar de eso nos pidió que Yuri se quedara con nosotros y la aceptamos-

-A si fue como ella lego a ala tribu, pero eso no me aclara nada ¿Por que dices que no fue un hanyu quien mato a mi madre? ¿Qué o quien fue entonces?- exigió-

-Cuando solo tenias tres años, tu madre pretendía regresar con algo que supuestamente seria especial para ti, ese día salió sola y se encontró con el padre de Yuri, e intento llevársela por la fuerza, yo estaba por ese lugar cuando todo comenzó y defendí a tu madre con mis garras y colmillos, fui torpe por que perdí mi noción, no supe controlarme y cuando el estaba por matarme tu madre interfirió recibiendo el fatal golpe por mi, y no dude en matar a ese traidor-

-Es por eso- susurro bajando la cabeza- es por eso, expliques como lo expliques…¡Todo fue tu culpa!- grito- mentira o no en los dos relatos es tu culpa!-

-No eh podido perdóname ese descuido, si es mi culpa, y jamás eh podido perdonármelo, creí que si mataba ala aberración borraría todo rastro de el que se suponía era mí amigo, pero de ese modo estaría traicionado a esa mujer y a tu madre, por eso le permití vivir, por eso la deje quedarse-ahora era el quien baja la cabeza cambiando apariencia a una triste-

-Sabes, al menos pudiste hacer algo bueno y perdonar la vida de Yuri, pero pudiste a verle dicho la verdad no crees- hablaba lo mas tranquilo que podía pero era tanto si coraje que sentía que podría golpearlo en cualquier momento-

-Lo eh pensado varias veces, pero no me gustaría que tuviera ese impresión de su padre al que ya no recuerda, es mejor que crea esa mentira, ase tiempo la pequeña Yuri me visito y lo ultimo que supe fue que se alejo de su hogar y no regreso- comento el sabio-

-No creo que la veas nuevamente- le dijo- ase siete años fui ala montaña del sur para tener la aceptación del gran sabio, pero en el camino nos atacaron unas aves del paraíso, Yuri estaba por esos lugares, me descuide baje la guardia, ella me protegió dando su vida a cambio- pauso recordando ese día- Ella murió por salvarme la vida por segunda ocasión-

-A si que la peña Yuri murió… es una lastima- dijo sin cambiar su semblante- Kouga hemos hablo padre a hijo por primera ves no crees-

-No, esta no fue una conversación padre a hijo, si así fuera no me tratarías de este modo o como cuando era un cachorro, ni siquiera se aproximo, solo me reclamaste por a verme ido y dijiste el como murió mi madre ese es todo – alzo su azulada y cristalina mirada en el-

-Lo entiendo… entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto-

-En dos meces habrá una ceremonia, para entregarme el poder de las tribus- comunico mirando la cara de sorpresa en su padre- se que desde hace siete años has estado enfermo así que te lo preguntare ¿quieres que vaya como tu representante o asistirás?-

-Creo que asistiré- contesto- le darán el poder a mi hijo me enorgullecería ver eso pero hay algo mas ¿no es a si?-

-Así es, antes de darme el poder tengo que casarme, te dije al principio que me fui por cumplir unas promesas no, ase siete años prometí casarme con la nieta del gran sabio y ahora estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra… padre ¿asistirás a mi boda?- le miro esperando una respuesta-

-Por que quieres el poder, ¿para demostrar que eres fuerte? O ¿Solo lo tomaras por que te casaras con la nieta del gran sabio?-

-Ni por una ni por otra- contesto con una media sonrisa – por que en verdad la quiero, en verdad me enamore de ella siendo solo un cachorro-

-Kouga me recuerdas a mi cuando me case con tu madre – le dijo-

-Lo que pasara es que no me convertiré al alguien como tu, Yuri alguna ves me lo dijo que jamás entendería las cosas hasta que fuera alguien mejor que tu, y tenia razón, soy mejor que tu y entiendo las cosas, aun a si jamás podría odiarte, eres mi padre y me enseñaste muchas cosas, extrañaba verte sonreírme con ternura como lo asías cuando mi madre seguía viva, a cambio de eso tu mirada era fría e indiferente-

-Te entiendo y eso fue un terrible error por mi parte, se que no podrás perdonarme fácilmente, pero espero algún día lo logres- pauso mirándolo, el era como su hijo cuando era joven… no su hijo es alguien mucho mejor que el, y eso le enorgullecía de sobre manera-

Sabia que su padre asistirá ala ceremonia de poder, pero jamás recibió respuesta sobre si estaría o no en la ceremonia de su boda, para la cual solo faltaban tres semanas, miro por ultima ves en dirección a la cueva donde habitaba su padre y sin esperar mas dio la orden de comenzar su camino, ya que el decidirá cuando se detendrían y descansarían lo que le considerara necesario descansar, no quería llegar tarde al día de su boda, eso Ayame nunca selo perdonaría.

Por fin llego el gran día, el día por el cual espero mucho tiempo por fin se asía realidad, todo estaba completamente listo, solo faltaba darle los toques finales y lo mas importante, solo faltaba…el.

-¿No ha llegado?- pregunto pasando sus manos por decimo quinta ves por su cabello-

-Que no – le respondió-

-Se esta tardando demasiado- dijo- mejor lo voy a buscar-

-¡No Ayame!- la regañaron-

-Pero Mio, Rio, ya se tardo- chillo de modo infantil mientras pasaba nuevamente sus manos por su cabello-

-Ayame me estas desesperando- Mio se paro frente a ella sujetándole las manos- te quedaras calva de tanto que pasas tus manos por la cabeza ya tranquila-

-Es que no puedo- comenzó a chillar- se supone que hoy es el día tan esperado por los dos y no llega-

-Tranquila Ayame, todo estará bien, respira hondo y deja que todo fluya, menos el llanto, por que te arruinaras- aconsejo Rio asiéndola sentarse-

-Señoritas no me gusta interrumpir- un joven de cabellos platinos y ojos grises entro ala cueva- pero es ora de irnos- aviso-

-¡Hayato! ¡¿Ya llegaron los dela tribu del sur?- pregunto áyame sintiéndose aliviada-

-Lo siento pequeña pero aun no llegan, tu abuelo quiere que te dirijas al valle junto con Mio y Rio- le dijo-

-Kouga- susurro- por que no llegas-

-Eh vamos Ayame el no puede dejarte plantada además tendrá el poder de líder por eso tiene que asistir- intervino rápidamente Mio antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a llorar-

-¡MIO!- regañaron Hyato y Rio-

-Bueno quería darle ánimos de que llegara- se defendió la nombrada-

-Esta bien Mio note preocupes- respondió Ayame ya triste-

-Ves lo que ocasionas- bufo molesta la mayor de las yukai- no es verdad Ayame el te quiere mucho y no vendrá solo pro ese cargo, llegara por que te ama a ti nada mas-

-¡Ya se!- hablo el yukai rápidamente- todos ya deben estar en el valle e septo ustedes, Itsuky y yo nos quedaremos para cuando ellos lleguen escoltarlos asta ese lugar ¿Qué te parece?- le propuso logrando que Ayame forma una leve sonrisa-

-Gracias Hayato – le abrazo- eres un gran amigo-

-De nada, bien ahora váyanse o tu abuelo se preocupara-

Dicho esto las tres yukais fueron al lugar indicado para la ceremonia, los otros dos yukais se quedaron como prometieron, no paso mucho cuando por fin llegaron los yukais del sur, Hayato e Itsuky los escoltaron hasta le valle que se encontraba rodeando la montaña del norte, en ese valle estaba todos los integrantes de las demás tribus, sentados alrededor de un pequeño estanque, ese lugar daba un extraño aire de paz y tranquilidad, algo muy agradable para todos, fue entonces cuando Kouga vio a Ayame.

De pie a la orilla del estanque, vestida con un kimono blanco con adornos de color rosa pálido, su cabello que siempre estaba recogido en dos coletas ahora estaba suelto y era adornado por una corona de flores blancas, no tenia el lirio, pero aun a si se veía muy hermosa mas con ese ligero sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas en cuanto lo vio.

Ambos yukais entraron al estanque, pues el sabio lo ordeno, el agua llego hasta las rodillas de Kouga y a Ayame un poco mas arriba por la diferencia de tamaños, antes de que la ceremonia comenzara llego Kou el sabio de los lobos del sur, Kouga noto su presencia y eso lo alegro, eso ya era un gran paso para perdonar a su padre, el cual le presentaría a Ayame unas ves que todo terminara.

El mas viejo de los sabios comenzó con la ceremonia, dando le largo discurso que aburrió a Kouga y de igual modo para Ayame, aun que se suponía que debería ser feliz, era un poco aburrido, sonrió al pensarlo y mas al ver la cara de Kouga impaciente por que ya terminara de hablar.

-La unión de dos vidas, será la unión de los clanes- dijo el anciano lobo- ustedes dos… tribu del norte y tribu del sur unen sus vidas, este día, y es un pacto le cual sellaran con sangre- dicho esto una de las yukais entro al lago extendiendo a las manso de Kouga una daga la cual tomo de in mediato volteando a su lado derecho para ver a Ayame-

-Mas que por la unión de clanes- comenzó a hablar- te juro que desde este día, solo me preocupare por ti, en tu alegría y bienestar, jamás te are daño y es un pacto que sello con sangre- terminando de hablar descubrió su muñeca derecha cortándose con la daga la cual le extendió a la pelirroja quien la tomo-

-Mas que por la unión de clanes- dijo ella- te juro que solo a partir de este día viviré para complacerte, para hacerte feliz sin importar lo que pase, jamás te are daño y es un pacto que sello con sangre- de igual modo descubrió su muñeca derecha cortándose con la daga-

El anciano lobo tomando ahora su forma humana, entro al lago, tomo las muñecas de cada uno las cuales una sangraban juntándolas y uniéndolas con un pequeño lazo dorado, mostrando la unión de dos vidas, después coloco sobre las cabezas de ambos sus manos declarándolos los nuevos lideres de las tribus, pero mas que eso, declarándolos oficial mente marido y mujer.

Las tribus gritaron de felicidad, porque la guerra avía terminado, los amigos de Ayame gritaba de felicidad por su amiga, de igual modo que hicieron los amigos de Kouga, Ayame salió del lago con la ayuda de su ahora esposo, y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo quien se presento con su forma humana, estaba completamente feliz, el gran sabio estaba igual de feliz era como recordar el día en que serafina se caso, ella por taba ese mismo kimono que ahora tiene Ayame, por su parte Kouga se dirigió a donde su padre se encontraba, de igual que le gran sabio tenia su forma humana.

-Creí que solo vendrías por la ceremonia de poder- dijo sin tantos rodeos Kouga-

-Creo que esa ceremonia, no es tan importante que la boda de mi único hijo- le respondió- no me diste tiempo de responder a tu pregunta cuando me la hesite aquel día, aunque creo que ya la respuesta no es necesaria pues estoy aquí-

-Creo que este es un paso muy grande para que comienza a perdonarte, pero el camino es largo todavía- sonriendo le hablo con sinceridad a su padre-

-Solo el tiempo lo decidirá Kouga- le dijo- pero esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- hablando del mismo modo que Kouga, le extendió una pequeña bolsa de piel la cual tomo el yukai algo extrañado-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras toma la pequeña bolsa-

-Por tradición entre nosotros- comenzó a explicarle- debemos darle algo a nuestra mujer, ese es un amuleto que le perteneció a tu madre-

Le descubrió rápidamente, ase tanto tiempo que no veía ese amuleto que ya lo avía olvidado por completo, ese seria un perfecto presente para la pelirroja, la cual justamente se acercaba a ellos junto con el gran sabio, los dos yukais inclinaran la cabeza con respeto, del mismo modo que Ayame y su abuelo.

-Ayame- le hablo el sabio- no es necesario que estén presentes, pueden ir a otro lado- indico, por lo cual después de inclinar nuevamente la cabeza con respeto para el otro sabio jalo a Kouga marchándose de lugar-

-Se parece a ti Kou- hablo el gran sabio una ves que estuvieron solos-

-No- le respondió- se parece mas a su madre-

-Esta la primera ves que dos miembros de distinta tribu se unen-

-Es verdad… Aoi nos dijo una ves que para ser completamente felices tendríamos que pasar por un duro camino- le recordó- Yu creo que los dos sabemos a que se refería con eso-

-Así es- respondió- pero no basta con saberlo, sino que ellos son los que llegaron al final de ese camino y verdaderamente conocen el camino- pauso- Aio era una gran mujer, no por nada fue la comandante de los lobos del sur-

-Lose viejo Yu- pauso mirando de forma sonriente a su hijo- aunque la casarme con ella tome su lugar no dejaba de ser la mejor de nosotros, es por eso que Kouga no es idéntico a mi, y eso lo se por que el no cometerá los mis mismos errores-

El sol se había puesto, Kouga, Ayame y los demás sabios se encontraban sellando el pacto, entregándoles el poder absoluto de las tribus, dicho pacto fue sellado con marcas de sangre, por fin todo avía terminado.

Al anochecer se comenzó la gran celebración, era la primera ves que las tribus convivían en paz y mas que eso se llevan también entre ellos, Kouga presento a su mujer con su padre, la cual en un principio se asombro por le gran parecido, aun así fue aceptada por Kou, del mismo modo que Kouga fue aceptado por el gran sabio. La celebración era tan agradable que nadie noto cuando los recién casados desaparecieron del lugar.

Ambos se encontraban caminado por le valle tomados de la mano, sin decirse nada, llegaron hasta un peñasco, donde el viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente moviendo los cabellos de ambos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos aun sin decir nada.

-Ayame- hablo rompiendo aquel silencio- por tradición de los lobos del sur, debemos entregarles algo a nuestras prometidas- pauso sacando la pequeña bolsa de piel- esto le perteneció a mi madre y quiero dártelo-

-Kouga…- tomo la bolsa sacando lo que se encontraba en su interior, era un brazalete de oro, con algunos extraños símbolos grabados en el, ya avía visto esos símbolos antes cuando subió ala sima dela montaña, eran casi los mismo que estaba en esa gran pared de hielo- Kouga es… hermoso- le dijo casi sin palabras-

-Me alegra que te guste- le dijo sonriendo-

Le quito el brazalete, descubriendo completamente su brazo del kimono, le coloco aquel amuleto en el antebrazo, nuevamente le sonrío mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, Ayame lo abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, ambos se besaron dela manera mas tierna, amorosa y apasionante, se separaron quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro, sonriéndose con ternura. Nuevamente soplo el viento ahora un poco mas fuerte, sintiendo como sus cabezas giraban al mismo tiempo a su lado derecho y hay estaba nuevamente ese arcoíris en el cual Kouga le izo la promesa.

Recordaron los momentos amargos por los que tuvieron que pasar, aquellos recuerdos que los marcaron antes y después de ver juntos por primera vez el arcoíris lunar.

FIN.

_**Notas finales:**_

¡Se acabo! (¡BUUU!) por fin se caso esta linda pareja TwT … se que el capitulo es largo e incluso pensé en hacerlo de dos caps, pero _ mi pobre cerebro esta apunto de explotar …ahora si yo me pregunto ¿de donde sacare tanta inspiración o imaginación para hacer estas cosas? O.o… bueno no importa n.n soy feliz haciendo cosas a si jeje .

Una aclaración: aunque ya se termino la historia la dejara como incompleta, por que quiero agradecer los reviews de quienes leen este fic y para los que no dejan agradecerles, además de que pienso dejarles una sorpresita… por a si decirlo jeje :3

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, todo será bien venido

_**Reviews:**_

Al shinomori:

Hermosa gracias por a ver seguido este fic que ya llego a su fin, la secuela de la que tanto e hablado la comenzare a publicar este próximo fin de semana o entre semana si es posible n.n tengo mucha inspiración jeje… muchas gracias nuevamente

Un beso, bye bye


	14. Gracias :D

Hola!... bueno desocupándome un poquito de mis estudios les traigo esto, son unas imágenes que ice ase un tiempo de la madre de Kouga y de Yuri además de la portada para este fic

Aio: http:/ / d4a5e2p

Yuri: http:/ / d4a5qnf

Portada: http: .net/fs70 /f/ 2011/212/b/0/wallpaper _koga_and_ayame _ ii_by_calipzo23

(solo eliminen los espacios)

Y bueno creo que seria todo, además de agradecer a los que leyeron esta historia, a los que la siguen leyendo XD

Muchas gracias a todos jijij n.n y aun les debe el peinado de Rio :D en otro tiempo libre lo terminare lo prometo ;D


End file.
